Cacería
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Jade la primer vampiresa, le dio la espalda a Dios cuando este le dio la espalda a ella, se convirtió en lo que odia, y Tori hizo lo que creyó necesario para salvarse y a los que quería. Jori. AU.
1. Cuando la luna brilla

Bueno aquí estamos de nueva cuenta, está historia está un poco mejor pensada que la otra, espero les guste.

Capítulo I. Cuando la luna brilla.

El rey de Valaquia estaba en un dilema, tenía que dar al ejército Otomano a quince mil de los hijos del pueblo para sus filas, y como muestra de subordinación a su propia hija, la pequeña solo tenía quince años, pero si no lo hacia, todo su reino caería a manos de los Otomanos.

Su hija, Jadelyn August West, la princesa. Había sido bella desde el momento en el que nació, sus facciones finas, su piel blanca y los ojos más hermosos de todo el reino. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Jadelyn amaba mucho a su padre, el siempre le dijo que la cuidaría de todo mal, el rey era un fiel creyente de la religión católica, a pesar que sus antepasados no lo fueron, el sí. En su décimo cumpleaños, su padre le regaló una cadena con un crucifijo de plata, el le dijo que Dios siempre la acompañaría, y ella creció creyendo en el, por lo que siempre tenía el crucifijo en el cuello.

Una noche, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de recámara, Jade estaba durmiendo plácidamente, sabía que su reino estaba teniendo problemas con el sultán de los Otomanos, pero su padre le dijo que no se preocupara, y ella como siempre le creyó, ella no esperaba ni en sus más horribles pesadillas lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, su padre entro a su habitación con pasos sigilosos, sin que ella se diera cuenta se acercó, cuando estuvo justo a su lado, con sus mantas la envolvió de pies a cabeza, ella por la sorpresa y la desesperación grito por la ayuda de su padre, pero este no se detuvo cuando la tuvo inmovilizada la cargo sobre su hombro y la saco del castillo, Jade trataba inútilmente liberarse, pero lo que más hizo fue gritar por la ayuda de su padre, su garganta le quemaba, pero este no contesto en ningún momento. El rey llegó a las afueras del castillo donde estaba esperando un carruaje del sultán Mulat II, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento entregó a su hija a los guardias que se encargarían de llevarla ante su señor, lo que no espero fue que la descubrieran para ver qué fuera la princesa Jade, a pesar de ser de noche Jade pudo ver a su padre perfectamente, estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba sucediendo pero enseguida los guardias le encadenaron las manos y la subieron al carruaje, en un último intento, le imploro a su padre que la ayudara, pero el rey solo desvío la mirada.

Tardaron dos días en llegar al castillo del sultán, en todo el tiempo mientras salían de Valaquia, Jade pudo ver cómo el ejército de su padre arrancaba de los brazos de sus madres a niños, los pequeños gritaban, las madre rogaban misericordia, pero los hombres no parecían afectados, más de una vez vio como los hombres mataban a las mujeres que en su desesperación atacaban los soldados para tratar de salvar a sus hijos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Jade fue bajada del carruaje con empujones, ella nunca había estado ahí, el miedo hacia que su corazón latiera desesperado, sus manos sudaban y ambas las tenía al pecho tomando con fuerza el crucifijo que le regalo su padre, rezaba en silencio por ayuda.

Un guardia la llevo a la recámara del sultán, la cual estaba obscura por la hora de la noche, solo un par de velas en las paredes hacían que pudiera ver qué casi toda estaba revestida de oro, un hombre más grande que ella salió de una habitación, estaba desnudo, revelando su horrorosa humanidad, era un hombre grande con barriga y lleno de vello, ella dió un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de huir de el, pero este dió una carcajada burlándose de ella.

\- ¡No sé me acerque!. - Grito. - ¡Mi padre lo matara si me hace algo!

El hombre río más fuerte aún. - Tu padre te entrego a mi, te aseguro no me hará nada.

Jade estaba en shock, a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, no podía creerlo, en el fondo de su mente quería que fuera una mentira. Estaba tan distraída que no noto que este ya se había acercado a ella, con sus grandes manos le arrancó la ropa que traía, revelando su cuerpo, ella trato de cubrirse con sus manos, pero el hombre la tocaba en todo su cuerpo, Jade solo dió un golpe al rostro del hombre por la desesperación y el asco que le daba, pero al no tener suficiente espacio, solo hizo que el sultán se enojara y le golpeara el rostro tirándole en el suelo, cayó de cara contra el suelo, su nariz sangraba, llevo sus manos a el crucifijo otra vez, y rezo, pero sus plegarias fueron ignoradas.

Sintió como el hombre se puso detrás de ella, y sintió como le desgarraba las entrañas, le dolía, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sentía como era embestida una y otra vez, sentía los labios de ese monstruo en su cuello, y como su aliento golpeaba en su piel, y supo que Dios no la ayudaría. Lloro de impotencia, y sus manos hacían presión en el crucifijo, en el punto en que la plata atravesó su piel, y la sangre corría por el, llego el punto en el que la pieza cedió ante su fuerza y se rompió justo a la mitad, dejando un lado afilado.

"Pobre niña". Empezó a escuchar una voz de una mujer, era tranquila, profunda, como si estuviera muy lejos y al mismo tiempo justo a su lado. "¿Quieres mi ayuda?"

Jade no sabía cómo contestar, claro que quería su ayuda.

"Sabes que necesitas hacer, pero... Estas dispuesta a pagar el precio..."

Jade apretó el crucifijo en su mano derecha, la sangre no paraba de correr, pero de pronto sintió como si tuviera más fuerza, se dió la vuelta y enterró la punta de su crucifijo en el ojo derecho del sultán, el hombre grito, pero ella no podía sentir nada por verlo sangrando, más que odió.

Vio sus manos sangrantes y en su mano aún estaba su collar, a pasos lentos se acercó a él sultán, todo su miedo se había ido. Cuando estuvo a su lado, vio lo que le había metido, aún tenía su sangre, con su mano izquierda lo tomo y con la derecha tomo su "arma", y de un solo corte arrancó esa cosa, el hombre gritaba de agonía, y ella no pudo más que sonreír, la sangre en el suelo, los gritos...

Se arrodilló a un lado del sultán, una de sus manos estaba en su ojo y la otra estaba en su entrepierna, ella supo lo que debía hacer, acercó su boca al cuello por dónde caía un río de sangre y la lamió, su sabor era maravilloso, su respiración de pronto se sentía pesada, y no tuvo suficiente con solo probarla, y mordió la carne arrancando un poco, la sangre se derramaba por sus labios, y succionaba.

"Muy bien niña... Disfruta... Come... Muere y vive sin vivir... Se una condesa muerta... No volverás a ver la luz pues ahora ya no perteneces a el día... O niña... Mi niña... Mi amor... Solo espera por tu destino... "


	2. Otra Mitad

Este es la segunda mitad del primer capítulo, espero les guste.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo II. La otra mitad.

Jade, fue hizo su propio reino a las sombras de los ojos comunes, ella misma se encargó de matar a todo el ejército del sultán, su pueblo y todos los que creían en el. A los niños que habían sido entregados por su padre los liberó y los puso a su lado, ella los cuidaría, no sabía cómo, pero igual como supo lo que debía hacer para recibir la ayuda de la mujer que le ayudo, supo como convertir a los niños en algo como ella, solo debía probar un poco de su sangre y darles un poco de la suya en la boca. Solo fue cuestión de dos días para que supiera que ya no era humana, sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos, los animales de la noche le obedecían, y la única vez que intento salir cuando hubo luz sintió como le quemaba la piel.

Vio al ejército de su padre caer, y no hizo nada. Vio como la cabeza de su padre fue colgada en la iglesia y no pudo sentir empatía.

Pasaron décadas y su reino era tan fuerte y temible, que sabía que muchos solo pensaban que era una leyenda, por ella mejor, siempre y cuando le pagarán el tributo, por ella podían pensar que era una hada.

Un día, uno de sus hombres de confianza se acercó a ella, mientras estaba en su jardín viendo un rosal.

\- Mi señora. - el hombre llamo su atención, igual que la mayoría de su reino y ella misma, iba vestido con un traje de piel negra, con una espada de plata en su cintura. - Los reyes católicos, dicen no poder pagar en oro y plata el tributo completo.

\- ¿Y? - ella volteó a verlo, su mirada fría hizo estremecer al hombre. - Ya sabes que hacer.

\- Pero mi señora, los reyes dicen poder pagar el doble del tributo en hombres.

\- Sabes que no acepto esclavos. - Ella agarro la espada de su cintura como advertencia.

El hombre al ver esa simple acción se arrodilló ante ella. - Mi señora, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero creo que sería buena idea aceptar.

Ella se sorprendió de la valentía del hombre frente suyo. - Explícate.

\- Nuestro territorio tiene muchas minas que no han sido explotadas, varios reinos han entrado en ellas para pagarnos solo una mínima parte como tributo. - Dijo el hombre aún con su cabeza contra el suelo. - Y nos dijeron que no eran simples hombres, todos son del nuevo mundo.

\- ¿Nuevo mundo?

\- Mi señora, hace unos años se empezó a colonizar un nuevo continente, se dice que estos salvajes, son inteligentes en la minería y la artesanía, aparte de ser más fuertes que una persona normal.

\- ¿Y cómo es que lograron colonizar a estos hombres?

\- Cuando llegaron los colonizadores, varios pueblos se unieron en contra del que tenía el poder, y además parece que enfermaron con viruela y sus fuerzas armadas cayeron.

\- No sé de qué nos sirvan enfermos.

\- Los que nos quieren dar no están enfermos y son traídos desde allá.

Jade lo pensó unos minutos. Y al contrario de lo que pensó no se sentía en lo más mínimo culpable de considerar aceptar.

\- Diles que se acepta, pero que quiero el doble de lo que nos ofrecen.

El hombre se levantó y asintió, termino por retirárse.

Jade tocó una rosa y siguió caminando por su jardín.

\- Cambio de escena -

Victoria, así había sido bautizada a la fuerza, ella a diferencia de su madre y hermana había nacido esclava, su madre por las noches le contaba como era la vida antes de que fueran arrancadas de su tierra.

Le contaba como era su padre, como el lucho hasta su último aliento por proteger a su pueblo y a ellas.

Estaban en una tierra que no era la suya, fueron traídas por la fuerza, y obligados a trabajar la tierra de sus captores.

Victoria de quince años, ya solo eran ella y su hermana, habían pasado dos años desde que su madre murió por una infección.

Una noche después de trabajar la tierra como todos los días, ella y su hermana estaban durmiendo junto a treinta personas más, fueron despertadas por el capataz.

\- ¡Despierten Bestias!

Ella tomo el brazo de su hermana y salió del cuarto en el que dormían, sus pasos eran lentos, y provocó que uno de los guardias que las cuidaban la diera una patada para que avanzará más rápido.

Cuando estuvo fuera le pusieron cadenas en las manos y los pies, a la luz de la luna las metieron en una carreta que era jalada por caballos, estuvieron adentro de ella durante diez días y once noches, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer nuevamente llegaron a un castillo diferente a lo que había visto, todo estaba cubierto de piedra, ni una sola ventana.

A todos los tiraron de la cadena haciendo que bajarán de la carreta, y pese a que sabía que era de día, no había ni un solo rayo de luz.

Victoria vio a su capataz hablando con otro hombre, después de un par de palabras, todos fueron guiados a un calabozo, las paredes húmedas, y los constantes chirridos de rata, hacían el lugar más desagradable que el anterior.

Con Trina, su hermana, tenían la costumbre que mientras una dormía la otra vigilaba. Pero a pesar de no haber dormido casi nada durante la trayectoria, no pudieron dormir.

Estuvieron durante todo el día en la celda, y cuando por fin Victoria estaba a punto de dormir, fue sorprendida por un hombre que abrió la celda en la que estaban. Con gritos y jalando las cadenas las sacaron del calabozo, y después las guiaron fuera del castillo.

Mientras avanzaban vio a hacia donde la dirigían, era a una montaña, los guardias que ahora las cuidaban solo las veían y sentía que lo que veían no merecía su atención.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la falda de la montaña, delante de ellos había una cueva, a todos les dieron picos y mazos de hierro, uno de los guardias apunto hacia adentro de la cueva.

Victoria estaba apunto de avanzar cuando vio salir de la cueva a una rata, esto no era algo nuevo, pero lo que hizo que se detuviera fue que a los pocos pasos la rata se detuvo y con chillido cayó de costado. Victoria tiró el pico que le habían dado y tomo del brazo a su hermana, detediendola. Un guardia con bajo de su caballo y le dió dos paradas para que avanzará, pero Victoria no avanzo ni un paso.

El guardia vio como todos los esclavos empezaban a alterarse por las acciones de dos, así que alzó su puño y de un solo golpee en el rostro noqueó a la revoltosa.

Trina fue empujada hacia adentro de la cueva mientras que dos guardias tomaron de las manos a su hermana y empezaron a caminar por dónde habían llegado.

\- Cambio de escena -

Victoria despertó, delante de ella estaban encadenados todos los hombres y mujeres con los que había llegado, trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, miro hacia el frente y delante de ella había un tronco, sus manos y pies estaban atados y enmedio de ellos estaba el tronco.

Un sonido y la expresión de los esclavos hizo que voltear hacia atrás. Un guardia tenía en sus manos una especie de cuerda de piel, que mientras más se alejaba de la punta, se iba dividendo, al terminar eran nueve pequeñas cuerdas, y en las puntas de estas había navajas de hierro que eran las que hacían el ruido.

Apenas pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando, cuando escucho como era cortado el aire, y casi enseguida un ardor insoportable nació en su espalda, trato de estirar sus brazos y piernas, pero por las cadenas no pudo hacerlo, el ardor era tanto que por poco grita, las lágrimas en cambio no pudieron ser guardadas. Un segundo y tercer azote le llegó, sentía como su piel era arrancada de su cuerpo, el aire a su alrededor solo lo hacía más doloroso.

\- ¡Grita!

Otro azote, y por poco les da el gusto, pero no...

Uno más, y ahora sentía el dolor en sus huesos.

Cuando creyó que su castigo había acabado, fue cuando paso.

A un lado de ella fue puesta su hermana, su rostro estaba cubierto de tierra, y de sus manos y pies salía sangre, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía trato de acercarse a ella, pero las cadenas nuevamente se lo impidieron.

Vio como el guardia preparó otro azote, pero ella sabía que ese no era destinado para ella.

\- ¡No! ¡A ella, no!

Y de pronto todo se volvió lento.

Veía como la cuerda estaba atravesando el aire hacia su hermana, y ella no podía hacer nada.

"Pobre niña, quién diría que en estas circunstancias te conocería" escuchó decir a una voz, era una mujer. "Dime, ¿quieres mi ayuda?"

Victoria solo pudo asentir.

"Solo te digo que es un precio alto a pagar"

Y Victoria sintió como el dolor se hacía insoportable, de pronto lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, era como si le rompieran cada uno de los huesos y después se le volvieran a unir. Con pura fuerza rompió las cadenas que la apricionaban, y vio a los guardias, todos habían desenfundado sus espadas, y le apuntaban con ellas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada de terror con la que la veían.

Pero no tenía tiempo para ello, con un par de zancadas se acercó a él guardia que le dió castigo y estaba a punto de lastimar a su hermana.

Alzó su mano y dió un golpe al guardia, se sorprendió un poco de ver en vez de su brazo, una pata de pelaje negro, con garras. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, y de un simple zarpazo mató al guardia.

Todos los demás guardias se lanzaron en contra de ella, pero todos conocían el mismo destino, ya se por sus garras o por sus dientes.

"Eso es niña... un camino más se abre... Aún no es tiempo... Pero se aquella que camine a un lado de la condesa de la noche... Se su protectora... Se su guardián"


	3. Primer Encuentro

Gracias por el apoyo, espero les guste este triste intento de historia.

Capítulo III. Primer encuentro.

Jade estaba en una reunión con sus generales.

Todos estaban reunidos en un gran salón, apenas alumbrado por la luz de las velas. Jade estaba en la cabeza de la gran mesa, diez hombres delante de ella, todos estaban en silencio, apenas y se podía respirar por la tensión en el aire.

\- Disculpa, creo que no oí bien. - Dijo Jade, puso una mano sobre su oído, e hizo una cuneta con su mano, y se acercó más a la mesa.

Uno de los hombres se jaló el cuello de su camisa, como si está le dificultará respirar. - Mi señora, hemos enviado a un hombre al aquelarre sur, pues no habíamos recibido noticias de ellos en una semana. - dijo buscando con la mirada ayuda en sus iguales, pero todos le desviaban la mirada. - Cuando el hombre llegó vio que todos los hombres estaban muertos.

\- ¿Y cómo murieron? - dijo con una calma alarmante.

\- Todo indica que fue un ataque de algún animal.

Jade soltó una risa seca, y se tocó la frente. - ¿Quieres decir que perdí a doscientos hombres, y cuatrocientos esclavos por el ataque de un animal?

\- N..no. - el hombre estaba sudando. - No se encontró rastro de los esclavos.

Todos apenas pudieron procesar lo que estaba pasando, cuando vieron como Jade tenía del cuello al hombre que fácilmente le sacaba dos cabezas, y su otra mano la tenía enterrada en su costado, de dónde salía sangre.

\- ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí!?. - Rugió Jade. - ¡Creo que estás olvidando con quien carajo estás hablando!

\- M...mig Señora. - El hombre apenas y podía hablar.

Jade estaba apunto de matarlo cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró un guardia, y se inclinó apenas dio un paso dentro.

\- Disculpe la interrupción.

\- Más te vale que sea algo bueno.

\- Alguien la busca.

\- Estoy ocupada, diles que después me encargo de cualquier estupidez que tengan por decirme.

El guardia puso enfrente suyo un pequeño saco de piel y lo dejo caer.

El suspiro fue colectivo. Todos en la sala se sorprendieron de lo que veían, del saco cayeron unos dijes de plata, todos los identificaron de inmediato, todos los vampiros los cargaban, eran la figura de un cruz partida a la mitad, pero estos estaban manchados de sangre.

Jade soltó al hombre y camino hacia la puerta, todos los hombres la siguieron cuando salió por la puerta.

Jade pisaba con fuerza, todos los que se atravesaban en su camino se quitaron apenas y la veían. No tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada principal, apenas vio alrededor se dio cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación, la mayoría de sus hombres estaban con sus armas preparadas, algunos con sus espadas desenfundadas, otros con las ballestas de asedio listas para disparar, otros tantos con las ballestas también listas, todos apuntando a un mismo lugar, el centro del patio.

Jade dirigió su mirada hacia donde todos la tenían puesta, y vio a una mujer, de piel color canela, ella podía decir que era de la misma estirpe que los esclavos que recibió, su vestimenta era solamente un abrigo de pieles color marrón, y vio que también estaba siendo observada.

\- Bonita forma de tratar a los invitados.

Jade, vio que todos estaban nerviosos por la intrusa en su castillo, ella podía sentir como su instinto le decía que debía tener cuidado, pero hizo el sentimiento a un lado, pues uno más tenía toda su atención, estaba enojada, no... no... mejor dicho, furiosa.

\- Se puede saber, ¿quién demonios eres?

\- Oh... - la mujer hizo una ligera reverencia. - Me llamó Victoria.

\- ¿Que quieres aquí?

\- Vengo con una solicitud para usted.

Jade casi ríe. No podía creer que alguien le "solicitará" algo, la mayoría por no decir todos, le rogaban las cosas.

Solo por la curiosidad, quería saber qué es lo quería esa mujer antes de matarla.

\- Adelante. - dijo con ademán, mientras caminaba por las escaleras para estar justo enfrente de ella.

\- Como sabrá...

\- No creo seas lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien como yo tenga que saber algo sobre ti.

Victoria se aclaró la garganta, le estaba costando un poco de trabajo no soltar su lengua.

\- Bueno. - dió un suspiro. - Mi gente y yo, no somos de aquí, fuimos traídos a la fuerza, y usted tiene a muchos cautivos.

\- Si creo estar un poco enterada de eso.

\- Le solicito los liberé. - termino por decir Victoria.

Y todos rieron junto con Jade, las risas eran burlonas.

Después de un par de minutos todos pararon, y Jade al recobrar un poco de postura, vio a la mujer, y está solo estaba sosteniendo su mirada.

\- Matenla.

Jade se dió media vuelta, para regresar por donde había venido, pero los jadeos de sorpresa, hicieron que volviera la mirada.

A los pies de Victoria, estaban los cuerpos de dos hombres, sus gargantas fueron arrancadas, y la sangre salía de sus cuerpos a grandes cantidades, los hombres pusieron sus manos en sus cuellos tratando, inútilmente, detener la sangre. Victoria solo lamió sus dedos, como si un gato se tratase. Jade casi jadea al ver como la fina lengua, se deslizaba por la piel, y se imaginó esa misma lengua recorrer su cuerpo, y otro jadeo cuando los labios llegaron a la punta de los dedos y ahí dejaron un suave beso.

\- Supongo que eso es un no.

Jade salió de su pequeño trance al escuchar la voz de Victoria, y fijo su vista en sus hombres, todos esperaban instrucciones.

\- ¡No sé que están esperando, ya di una orden!

Y Jade pudo, gracias a sus sentidos, ver perfectamente, todo lo que sucedió frente a ella.

Victoria dejó caer su abrigo, mientras que todos los hombres de Jade se acercaban a ella listos para matarle, bajo el abrigo no tenía ninguna ropa, estaba como vino al mundo, Jade pudo ver su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, los músculos de su estómago estaban ligeramente marcados, su pequeños, pero preciosos, pechos, como una ligera melena de vello cubría su sexo, y unas piernas largas y fibrosas, pero después todo su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, solo fue un segundo para todos los demás, pero para ella no, vio como debajo de la piel, sus huesos empezaron a romperse y a volver a unirse, solo que creciendo de tamaño, y como la piel canela, era cubierta con pelo marrón, sus manos y pies cambiaron por garras, su rostro fue lo que más le sorprendió, pues de el creció un hocico de un lobo, de los dientes caía la saliva, y para terminar su tamaño era del doble que el original.

Todos los hombres, por un momento se quedaron de piedra, por un solo instante no supieron que hacer, y ese segundo fue lo suficiente para que Victoria pudiera aullar.

El sonido retumbó por las paredes, e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la mayoría.

Jade vio como Victoria se lanzó en contra de sus hombres, y vio como de un zarpazo deshizo a un hombre, prácticamente destrozándolo. Y por primera vez en su vida sintió...

Deseó.

Ver como mataba a sus hombres, como los destrozaba con sus dientes o con sus garras, y aún con sus ropas sentía como su sexo se estaba mojando, como sus labios se apretaban y de su abdomen nació una gran necesidad, sentía que no podía aguantar, ver como su rostro se cubría con sangre, solo hizo que un gemido apenas audible escapara de sus labios, y su garganta se secó apenas vio como esos ojos marrones se fijaban en ella. Sus respiraciones eran muy pesadas, de ambas, Jade sin darse cuenta, tenía una mano sobre su pecho y otra debajo de sus pantalones, tratando de que la necesidad de sentir esas garras sobre ella, disminuyera tan siquiera un poco.

Victoria también sentía una gran necesidad de poseer el cuerpo frente de ella, desde el momento en que la vio lo sintió, como frente de ella estaba la más perfecta creación que había visto en su vida. Y ver como la estaba viendo en ese momento, solo hizo que sus movimientos fueran más pesados que antes, apenas y se podía controlar, pero ella sabía, que su seguía frente de ella no podria aguantar más tiempo. Así que con la poca cordura que le quedaba, vio por dónde estaban los calabozos, corrió hacia ellos, y todos los hombres dentro la veían con temor, pero ella rompió la reja y con rugidos y gruñidos hizo que salieran.

Cuando Victoria guió a los hombres fuera del castillo, dió una última mirada hacia esa mujer, esa condesa que haría que perdiera la cordura.

Y ambas supieron que esa no sería la última vez que se verían.


	4. Un par de siglos y seguimos igual

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Perdonen si este capítulo es más corto que lo normal, pero he estado posponiendo mucho mi tarea y está por fin me alcanzó.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Un par de siglos y seguimos igual.

Jade hace un par de décadas había abandonado su propio reino, no le veía sentido seguir ahí, durante años busco a Victoria, pero esta pareciera se había esfumado en el aire. Así que más de una vez vio que en sus narices conspiraban en contra de ella, le causaba risa el hecho que pensaran que ella no sabía, claro que estaba enterada que la querían derrocar, hombres codiciosos.

Más de una vez se quedo pensando si ella también pensaría en ella. No sabía por qué, pero pasó noches enteras viendo la luna en silencio. Pero dentro de si sabia, que ese si era el caso, ambas pensaban una en la otra de la misma manera, pero también sabía, que ese no era el momento de estar juntas, por ello cada que no recibía noticias de ella no se decepcionaba, simplemente sabía que aún no era el momento.

Ahora, ya no le veía el caso seguir a cargo, era aburrido ver y escuchar lo mismo durante siglos.

Fue una noche de luna llena, que la vio en un sueño, era tal como la recordaba, ambas estaban juntas en aquel infierno. Pues ella sabía que el precio a pagar es la inmortalidad, veía todo a su alrededor cambiar y ella seguía igual, no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquella maldición, y solo podía pensar en alguien con quien compartir aquellas noches.

La vio en aquel sueño, no era como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, pero fue diferente, anteriores veces, siempre que la veía, era como ver una ilusión, algo etéreo, inalcanzable, pero como dije fue diferente. En este sueño la veía a un lado suyo.

Y sabía a dónde ir, dejo todo por seguirla, no era como si necesitara algo en primer lugar.

Así que solo se fue, llegó a los Estados Unidos, los tiempos eran tan volubles que ya no le costaba trabajo acostumbrase al cambio, llegó a California, exactamente a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, había tanta gente como a la persona que buscaba, y a la misma vez tan diferentes. Ella sabía que ambas ya no pertenecían a ningún lugar, ni a ningún tiempo, por ello podían estar dónde quisieran.

Jade no tardó mucho en saber a dónde debía ir, a una High School, llamada Hollywood Arts. Durante un año estuvo asistiendo como "cualquier" otra persona, en una escuela llena de gente peculiar, ella llamaba la atención, pero no tanto como si fuera a una escuela normal. Y ahora, ella agradecía a los humanos por ser tan superficiales para buscar cuidar la piel de los rayos del sol, pues gracias a ello, ella podía salir a pleno día sin sufrir ningún tipo de mal, solo un poco de cansancio, y de vez en cuando dolor de cabeza, pero era tan raro que no le tomaba importancia.

Puede que para muchos, un año y meses, fuera bastante tiempo, sin embargo recordemos que para Jade, solo era como si hubiera llegado solo apenas un par de días antes.

Un nuevo comienzo de semana, ella estaba caminando hacia su casillero. Nada importante que resaltar, y pese a que sabía que tarde o temprano la vería, su paciencia no era mucha.

Pero solo fue un segundo en que la vio, no era como en sus sueños. Por supuesto que no lo era, su caminar orgulloso, su porte, todo era tan diferente a los sueños.

No pudo reprimir la urgencia de acercarse a ella, y no le importó que sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados. Sus pasos eran sigilosos, pero fue un instante en que ambos ojos chocaron.

Jade se acercó a Victoria y la tomo de la mano, pese a los murmullos se alejo de allí con ella.

No sabía a dónde llevarla, pues nunca pensó más allá de verla. Pero su instinto le decía que debía hacerla suya.

Caminaron juntas por unos minutos, ninguna decía nada, ¿Que se tiene que decir después de tanto tiempo?

Jade la llevo a su casa, el lugar solo era un lugar para dormir, nada importante la ataba ahí, como a ningún lugar.

Pero solo fue cerrar la puerta, y dejar que sus acciones hablaran por ellas.

Las palabras no son suficientes para describir el anhelo de ambas almas, que aunque se a dicho, que ya no pertenecen a este mundo, sus caminos han sido tan largos, que no saben ninguna de ellas a dónde dirigirse, ni siquiera saben siquiera si están avanzando o si deben llegar a un lugar en primer lugar, y lamentablemente este escritor es tan mediocre que no puede ni siquiera plasmar en palabras los sentimientos de ambas, sin embargo, se quiere tratar de hacerlo.

Ambas se miraron en los ojos de la contraria, y se sorprendieron de lo que veían. No era solamente las ansias de volver a sentir aquella sensación de la primera noche, no solo era por el placer de la carne que las llamaba, era algo mucho más grande, algo más profundo y temible que aquel deseo, solo supieron que en aquel instante todo había de cambiar, y ninguna se imaginó la magnitud del cambio que les esperaba. Era como un oasis en medio de un infernal desierto, como la esperanza de encontrar en medio del mar una isla, era la esperanza de encontrar en alguien más lo que se ha estado buscando con tanta desespero que no se creía poder encontrarlo.

Jade fue la primera en salir de aquel trance, y tomo los finos labios de la contraria, el deseo era tanto que apenas podía controlarlo, y Victoria no podía hacer nada más que obedecer las exigencias de la duquesa. Dejó que la contraria tomará sus labios y violara su boca con su lengua, pero ella también sabía que esa actitud no sería bien recibida por la duquesa, debía ser alguien merecedora de estar a su lado.

Y ella sería esa persona.

Mordió sus labios, y se separó apenas unos centímetros de ella.

Los ojos de ambas cambiaron de color, por unos de color rojo.

\- Mi señora. - La voz de Victoria era ronca, apenas podía considerarse palabras pues faltaba muy poco para ser gruñidos. - Oh mi señora, he estado esperando esto tanto tiempo.


	5. La union de dos almas

Gracias a todos por apoyar mi historia. No saben cuánto les agradezco.

Este capítulo contendrá lemmon y será un poco fuerte desde mi punto de vista.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V. La unión de dos almas.

Jade escucho perfectamente lo dicho por Victoria, solo con esas simples palabras, sabía que ambas tenían el mismo anhelo.

Jade desde que fue violada por el sultán nunca había estado con otra persona de nueva cuenta, pero contrario a las otras veces que lo llegó a intentar, está vez no tenía miedo.

Jade dejo de pensar en el pasado, quería por una vez en mucho tiempo sentir que alguien la deseaba como ella lo hacia. No solo de la forma carnal, pues dentro de si sabía que no solo era eso.

Victoria volvió a tomar los labios de su señora, desde que había tomado su libertad, nunca había pensado en volver a subyugarse ante nadie, pero esta vez era por voluntad propia, solo sabía que sin la condesa frente suyo no podría vivir. Así que tomo sus labios, durante años había visto a los humanos hacerlo, para ella llegaba a ser asqueroso probar la boca de otra persona, pero ahora mientras sentía los labios carnosos de "su" condesa comprendió muchas cosas, no solo era el acto de besarla por besarla, sino que con clamar sus labios no tenían que decir nada, era como si las palabras no dichas, las palabras calladas, fueran arrancadas de la boca.

Jade sentía como los labios de Victoria se apretaban contra los suyos, pero una necesidad nació en su mente, quería poblar la sangre de aquella mujer frente suyo, así que abrió ligeramente los labios, dejando que el labio inferior de Victoria entrará en su boca, era como un conejo que entra en la guarida de una serpiente ignorante de la presencia del cazador, y solo se da cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde, y así fue como tomo el labio entre sus dientes, y apretó la suave carne entre estos, sentía como Victoria la tomo de su cabeza, pensó solo por un momento que lo hacía para alejarla de ella, grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió como le enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello y la acercaba a ella, y no necesito más para hacer lo que quería, no era como si fuera a parar en primer lugar, así que apretó más su mandíbula hasta que sintió lo que en su boca el sabor más maravilloso que jamás en su vida había probado, era muy diferente a todo lo demás que había sentido, no sólo era la esencia de la vida que estaría por ser arrebatada, era mucho más.

Jade soltó el labio por un momento y se alejó un paso para ver lo que había hecho, grata fue su sorpresa al ver el río de sangre escurrir de los labios de la morena, pero su sorpresa no terminó ahí, vio como la cortada se cerraba completamente en segundos solo dejando la sangre afuera. Jade sabía que ese hecho le daba la oportunidad de hacer lo que le placía con ella.

La tomo de la mano y la guió a su recámara, las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero por las esquinas se filtraba la suficiente luz como para verse una a la otra. La recámara era relativamente simple, solo una cama muy grande en el centro de la habitación y dos muebles a los lados con un par de libros, Jade se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y cuando Victoria estaba por hacer lo mismo, Jade puso una mano en su pecho deteniéndola.

\- Aún no. - Victoria escucho perfectamente y la voz ronca de Jade hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. - Desnúdate.

Victoria se irguió en su lugar, si ella usaba ese tono para con ella, podría decirle que saliera al mundo, le trajera la cabeza de cada mandatario humano del planeta y ella lo haría sin desobedecer.

Victoria se quitó la playera que traía puesta, cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar su sostén.

\- No, primero los pantalones.

Jade vio el abdomen perfectamente marcado de Victoria, los músculos a diferencia de la vez anterior se marcaban perfectamente debajo de esa piel canela que le fascinaba, no logró ver cómo se quitó sus zapatillas con un movimiento de sus pies, su boca se secó al ver como se desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y lo deslizó hacia abajo con una calma que la hacia enloquecer, y lo siguió con la vista hasta llegar al suelo, poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada viendo las piernas torneadas de Victoria, y cuando llego a su centro vio que tenía puestas un short de niña bastante infantil, pues tenía pequeños dibujos de lobos cachorros como estampado, al alzar más la mirada vio que su sostén era a juego, y por una extraña razón no le había prestado atención la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora que la veía así frente a ella, el anhelo de hacerla suya, marcarla, poseerla era tan incontrolable que no le importo desobedecer su propia orden, puesto se levantó y tomo a Victoria de la cadera y la aventó sobre de la cama antes que pudiera quitarse la demás ropa.

Jade no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo frente suyo, Victoria trató de tocar a la mujer que la tenía cautivada, pero Jade tomo las manos de Victoria y con una sola mano las sujeto por encima de su cabeza, sin dejar que Victoria hiciera algo, tomo el pequeño pecho entre sus dientes y apretó el pezon estirándolo, los suspiros rotos que salían de la boca de Victoria solo hacían que Jade lo soltara para después tomarlo con más fuerza, cuando sintió que Victoria no movería sus manos sin su consentimiento uso su otra mano para marcar con sus uñas las piel de su torso hasta llegar a su centro, aún por encima de la tela sentía el calor que salía de ese punto en especial, sentía la humedad que se filtraba por ese pequeño pedazo de tela, Jade movía sus dedos con calma, viendo cómo los ojos de Victoria le suplicaban que llegara más lejos, que llegara hasta donde le plazca.

\- Suplica.

Por los jadeos que salían de sus labios no podía decir nada, pero al sentir como un dedo de Jade hacia la tela a un lado y la invadía, sentía como sus pliegues era abiertos por solo ese delicado dedo, y no podía esperar por más.

\- Por... favor...

Jade le encantaba tener a su merced a un ser tan fuerte como lo era Victoria, así que le daría lo que quería, sentía como las paredes de Victoria se pegaban a ella, la humedad solo hacia más fácil que entrará en ella, pero al meter el segundo dedo aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, sentía en su boca como el golpeteo del corazón de Victoria era incontrolable, y el aire no era suficiente para llenar los pulmones, sintió más mojada la mano y como las paredes se contraían en sus dedos, aumentó más la velocidad tratando aumentar lo más que pudiera la sensación, vio como la espalda de Victoria se arqueaba y los espasmos no dejaban descanso al cuerpo de su mujer.

Cuando por fin el cuerpo de Victoria cayó a la cama y se quedo quieto saco sus dedos de ella, veía el ligero líquido sobre sus dedos, con calma fue acercando sus dedos a su boca, pero una mano la detuvo, cuando quiso saber que es lo que hacía, vio como Victoria acerco su mano a su boca, antes de tocar con sus labios la piel de Jade, Victoria saco su lengua, y con un pequeño toque lamió la muñeca de Jade, solo con la punta fue subiendo poco a poco por la piel, solo cuando llegó a la punta de los dedos dejó un suave beso, Jade sentía como el aire le quemaba, pero nada la preparo para lo que siguió, Victoria metió sus dedos dentro de su boca, Jade solo podía dejar que la manejara por la muñeca, mientras que metía y sacaba los dedos una y otra vez, mientras que con su lengua jugaba con la piel que tenía dentro suyo.

Jade sentía los escalofríos subir desde su mano hasta su espalda y de ahí bajaban por todo su cuerpo.

Victoria saco los dedos de su boca y vio a los ojos a Jade, sin que se lo dijera sabía lo que su ama quería. Así que con su mano hizo que se recostara, sin dejar de verla directo a los ojos fue descendiendo hasta que estuvo entre sus piernas, con sus manos alzó su falda hasta que estuvo en su cintura, vio como debajo de ella no le tapaba nada, sintió un hambre incontrolable al ver ese pequeño montículo de piel blanca frente suyo, con la punta de su lengua recorrió toda la longitud de la entrada de Jade, primero solo fueron un par de lamidas, pero su sabor era tan adictivo que no pudo controlar más el deseo de probar más ese delicioso manjar, así que con su misma lengua abrió los pliegues de Jade y con sus labios besaba ese altar al edén que tenía frente suyo. Jade sin poder controlar su cuerpo llegó en la boca de Victoria. Cuando su mente logró estar de nuevo en su cuerpo jalo a Victoria hacia ella, y la beso.

Jade puso su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha de Victoria y la pierna derecha debajo de la izquierda de su contraria, sintió como sus calores se juntaban y se volvían uno, primero solo era un pequeño roce entre ambos centros, pero no sólo podían dejarlo así, así que Jade tomo del cuello a Victoria y la acerco a ella, primero solo colocó sus labios sobre la tersa piel del cuello canela, pero su deseo de marcarla hizo que con su lengua delineará dónde iba a morder, y sin previo aviso incrustó sus dientes en la piel, sentía como la piel se rendía ante ella, y dejaba salir la sangre para que fuera suya, sentía que no podía ser saciada y los gemidos de Victoria solo hacían que su succión fuera cada vez más fuertes. Pero así que como Jade quería marcar a Victoria, ella tenía el mismo anhelo y termino sacando sus garras para tomar la piel blanca de Jade y desgarro la piel, la sangre corría lejos de ambas mientras que sus cuerpos seguían fusionándose uno contra el otro, solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que el mayor orgasmo se apoderara de ambos cuerpos.

Ambas cayeron por el cansancio en contra de la cama, la sangre tardó un par de minutos en parar, y por ello ambas quedaron recostadas sobre el carmesí de la sangre.

Entre la nebulosa de sus mentes se fueron acercando una a la otra, necesitaban sentirse una a la otra. Y ambas ignoraron unas pequeñas marcas que aparecieron en sus manos, solo era una cruz rota con un colmillo en medio. Y así como apareció esta se disipó.


	6. Confrontación

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo a este triste intento de historia. No saben cuándo me alegran con sus comentarios.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo VI. Confrontación.

Ambas estaban acostadas cuando lo sintieron, eran sus instintos, ambas lo sintieron por razones diferentes.

Se levantaron de sobresaltó, y antes que pudieran acomodar su respectiva ropa la ventana del cuarto, y la puerta del mismo fueron rotas.

Jade concentró toda su atención en el ser que entró por su ventana, era un hombre lobo, un poco más pequeño del que tenía a un lado, pero eso no significaba que no le pudiera hacer daño, y pues la razón de que tuviera toda su atención, era que el ser no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras que escuchaba perfectamente como gruñía.

Victoria estaba en un dilema parecido, veía en la puerta de la recamara a una mujer, era de tez clara, con el cabello rojo, a pesar de su apariencia tierna, la tenía vigilada por el hecho que tenía una pistola en las manos y le estaba apuntado.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los cuatro hizo algo, todos sentían la tensión en el aire, y sabían que con el primer movimiento se desataría el infierno.

Victoria por instinto volteo a ver a Jade, y ese momento fue suficiente para que la que le apuntará, tomara esa pequeña oportunidad para tratar de acabar lo más rápido posible todo eso, pues no solo estaba lidiando con la mujer que había acabado ella sola con dos aquelarres, sino que también a un lado suyo estaba un ser parecido a la mujer, solo había escuchado las historias de los pocos sobrevivientes de lo que una podía hacer, pero no dejaría que le hicieran nada a la mujer a la que le debía la vida.

Así que la pelirroja disparo, y vacío su cargador en el cuerpo de la mujer. Victoria sintió cada disparo, no era la primera vez que le disparaban, pero era la primera vez que le dolía tanto, sentía como en cada disparo su piel quemaba, el dolor era insoportable, en la nebulosa de su mente vio que la mujer preparaba otra vez su arma para disparar, por lo que empezó a transformarse pese al dolor inhumano que sentía, apenas estuvo lista, noto que no estaba bien, las heridas no le estaban sanando, alzó la mirada y la pistola estaba frente suyo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, debía buscar acabar lo más pronto posible, sin pensarlo más se lanzó en contra de la mujer, alzó su garra y le dió un zarpazo a la mujer, para su sorpresa la mujer pudo esquivarlo, logro reaccionar pese a la sorpresa y lanzó una mordida al rostro de la mujer, pero está seguía esquivandolo, sin que se diera cuenta, la mujer logro golpearla en un costado, y por la fuerza que tenía su cuerpo salió volando hacia el centro de la habitación, donde chocó espalda con espalda con Jade.

Jade escucho las detonaciones, pero no pudo distraerse, pues el ser frente suyo las tomo como su señal para atacar, de un salto llegó frente suyo, al ver que quería enterrar sus garras en ella, Jade logro pararse cara a cara con el ser, ella no era alguien que agachara la cabeza, menos ante un perro, con todas sus fuerzas le dió un golpe en el pecho haciendo que el ser retrocediera lo suficiente como para poder tomar la espada que escondía abajo de su cama, pero al intentar tomarla, el ser reaccionó y le devolvió el golpe, Jade solo pudo encoger su cuerpo al salir volando al centro de la habitación, y fue cuando chocó su espalda en contra de la de Victoria.

Cada una volteo a la contraria, y vieron lo que atacaba a su amada, ninguna de las dos pudo seguir en contra del que las atacaba, su ira explotó al ver a su amada siendo lastimada.

Jade pese a que conocía a quien le estaba apuntado nuevamente a Victoria, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño, así que reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, en solo unos segundos estaba justo enfrente de la pelirroja, y con un golpe en su estómago logro hacer que está se encogiera y soltará el arma, cayendo de rodillas.

Victoria vio a su hermana convertida, y pese a que la amaba, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a su señora, así que se lanzó en contra de ella, su hermana por la sorpresa no pido hacer nada cuando estuvo sobre de ella, y solo como muestra de superioridad dió un par de mordiscos al aire justo arriba de su cabeza, Trina solo pudo agachar la cabeza, por mucho que lo intentará, su hermana era la alfa, ir en contra de ella era un suicidio, así que solo le quedó volver a su forma original.

Victoria y Jade se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, y Victoria regreso a su forma humana, lamentablemente se habían propasado un poco con las intrusas, pues pese a que se alejaron de ellas, ambas seguían en el suelo, y por como se veían las cosas no se iban a levantar pronto.

Así que ambas optaron por vestirse en lo que ambas decidían levantarse, y así fue, en cuanto ambas estuvieron vestidas, tanto como Trina como la pelirroja se levantaron del suelo, y ambas tenían la mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- ¿Tienes algo de ropa que le puedas prestar a mi hermana? - dijo Victoria hacia Jade.

\- ¡Como te atreves... - empezó a decir la pelirroja pero fue callada con una mirada de Jade, está solo busco una prenda para la mujer que le atacó, y cuando encontró algo solo se la dió sin tomarle importancia.

Trina se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa negras ambas, y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

\- Bueno, alguien me quiere explicar por qué ustedes dos, par de descerebradas, entraron así a mi casa. - dijo Jade.

\- Mi señora. - empezó a hablar la pelirroja. - No quería molestarla, pero olí a un perro, y pensé que estaba siendo atacada.

Jade rodó los ojos. - Cat, no hace falta que hables así.

\- Pero...

\- Cat. - su tono era de advertencia.

Cat agarro su cabello y se escondió detrás de él, Jade lucho contra la urgencia de golpearse el rostro, Cat durante poco más de una década había sido algo así como su amiga, la había encontrado medio muerta en un callejón, y por mero capricho le había ayudado, pero después de eso al tratar de alejarse de ella, está la seguía, después de algún tiempo dejo de tratar de ahuyentarla, y solo dejo que estuviera a su lado.

\- Así que Trina, ¿Que tratabas de hacer?

\- Yo solo olí tu sangre, y seguí tu rastro, no pensé que fueras a estar con... Eso.

Jade estaba un poco enojada por la forma con la que se le había llamado, pero antes de decir algo, Victoria hablo.

\- No le digas así, es mi señora y por lo tanto debes tratarla con respeto.

Trina y Cat tardaron un poco en procesar lo que habían escuchado, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, Trina prácticamente se puso roja del coraje.

\- ¡Como es posible que olvides lo que nos hicieron!

\- Trina, ella no fue, y ya pasaron literalmente siglos, puedes olvidarlo.

\- ¿¡Ella no fue!?, ¡Ella nos compró como si fuéramos mercancía!, ¡Y por eso tenemos esta maldición!

\- Trina... Tu nunca tuviste que cargar con esto, pero si tanto te pesa, puedo quitartela de encima cuando quieras.

\- ¿¡Y dejarte sola contra "eso"?!

Y ahí fue cuando Jade reaccionó.

\- ¿Que es "eso"?

Victoria volteo a ver a su amada y dió un suspiro.

\- Durante un tiempo en casi todo el mundo, ha habido ataques contra mi raza, al principio pensé que eran de los tuyos, pero también estaban siendo atacados, así que tratamos de investigar, pero solo hemos encontrado humo.

\- Yo también escuché de eso. - dijo Cat, con un poco de cautela.

\- ¿¡Por qué no estaba enterada?!

\- El señor del aquelarre norte de europa mando una carta, pero la ignoraste.

Jade no dejo que se le notará que estaba un poco avergonzada.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de presentarnos. - Victoria camino hacia Cat, y estiró su mano. - Soy Victoria Vega, pero puedes decirme Tori, la malhumorada de allá es Trina, mi hermana..

\- Holis, yo me llamo, Cat. - dijo estrechando su mano, si Jade confiaba en ella, ella también lo haría, y su instinto también le decía que era buena idea estar bien con la mujer frente a ella.

Las cuatro, sin embargo, ignorantes de ello, eran vigiladas por algo más, y sin poder imaginarlo, tendrían que estar unidas si es que querían sobrevivir.


	7. Tu y yo juntas

Bueno, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. No saben cuánto me alegro que a alguien le guste lo que escribo.

Como siempre nada me Pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII. Tú y yo juntas.

Jade y Tori, decidieron mantener el perfil bajo un tiempo más, simplemente ser "personas" normales lo más que pudieran.

Y aunque, no debían hacerlo, aún iban a la escuela solamente para perder el tiempo.

Sin embargo, no pudieron permanecer mucho tiempo así.

En una mañana ambas estaban en las mesas para el almuerzo de su escuela, estaban sentadas una junta a la otra, habían llegado temprano solo para verse. Sin embargo la paz que sentían se vería interrumpida de la manera más común. Sus celulares sonaron por la llegada de una notificación, ambas las tenía sin cuidado, pero debían actuar como adolescentes humanas, así que los sacaron de sus bolsillos para ver que es lo que les había llegado, y era una nota de las noticias, ambas alzaron la mirada a la contraria, pues ninguna de las dos tenía instalado algo para ello, o siquiera estaban suscritas para que les llegara dicha noticia.

Jade se acercó más a Tori, para ver en su celular.

"A los habitantes de los alrededores de Hollywood, el gobierno a decretado estado de alerta, se les recomienda tener cuidado cuando salgan a la calle, de ser posible evítenlo, por su seguridad salgan acompañados, grupos vulnerables evitar salir de noche."

En la parte de abajo de la noticia, había un link a otra sección de la página, Tori presionó el link, y de inmediato vieron imágenes de cuerpos destrozados, desmembrados, mutilados, y de más, algunos eran tan gráficos que inclusive estaban censurados para evitar que algunas personas se sintieran incómodas con ellas.

\- ¿Tú sabes algo de esto? - preguntó Tori, pues no parecía ser obra de un animal, como lo solían hacer los hombres lobo.

\- Alguna vez conocí a esta. - dijo Jade ampliando una imagen en concreto, que era de una mujer, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, su cuerpo estaba separado de su cabeza, y en el estómago tenía pentagrama, con runas del arameo antiguo. - Era de esas locas obsesionadas con el poder, tenía la idea que los vampiros debíamos estar en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, y que los humanos debían servirnos aún más de lo que ya hacen.

\- ¿Y como crees que terminó así?

Jade se encogió de hombros. - Era una niña que aún no sabía su lugar en el mundo.

Tori pasó un par de imágenes más, hasta que Trina y Cat se acercaron a ellas.

\- ¿Ya vieron las noticias?

\- Si, ¿Quien sabe quién sea ese loco que piensa que el pánico es buena idea? . - Dijo Jade restándole importancia.

Cat y Trina compartieron miradas, y Cat saco su celular, y reprodujo un video de un señor con bata, detrás de él, había un hombre lobo, y a un lado estaba un hombre, que parecía el típico vampiro, ambos estaban encadenados a la pared.

"Hace algunas horas, estos individuos fueron capturados en la escena del crimen, de lo que pudo haber sido el asesinato del presidente de Rusia, hasta el momento, en internet a habido múltiples videos de lo acontecido, y los gobiernos de Rusia y de Estados Unidos, sean dado a la tarea de hacer sabes lo sucedido antes que la falsa información cree una histeria colectiva, durante siglos los cuentos de vampiros y hombres lobo han sido catalogados como productos de la imaginación, pero la aparición de estos dos seres, nos ha demostrado que lo que antes era fantasía, no es otra cosa más que la verdad que se nos fue ocultada por años, los gobiernos se han dado a la tarea de buscar y exterminar a todos estos seres, durante el transcurso de la noche se han hecho operativos para cazar a estas razas, muchos dicen que es exterminio, pero ahora se hace esta pregunta, ¿ellos son nuestros amigos, o solo están esperando la oportunidad para tomar el mando del mundo?"

La imagen cambio a un castillo, Jade lo reconoció de inmediato, era el aquelarre de los países bajos, ella misma había nombrado a su señor, durante unos segundos no se vio movimiento, pero solo fue un segundo en el que las detonaciones se empezaron a escuchar, se oían los casquillos chocar en contra del suelo, la metralla de las pistolas, los comandantes gritando las órdenes a sus subordinados, la sangre corriendo por el suelo, los cuerpos de los vampiros desapareciendo en el aire.

Jade detuvo el vídeo.

\- ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer? - Cat dijo al ver que ninguna otra decía algo.

Las tres voltearon a verla, pero antes que pudieran contestar, se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de la policía, Jade y Tori se levantaron de los asientos, justo a tiempo para ver que las patrullas y camionetas del gobierno empezaron a rodear la escuela.

Y aunque no tenían la certeza que iban por ellas, no se iban a quedar a preguntar.

\- ¡Corre!. - grito Tori, hacia su hermana, pues aunque pudieran estar a plena luz de día, está debilitaba a Jade y a Cat, y si las hermanas no las llevaban, serían cazadas como si fueran una plaga.

Trina pese a que estaba en contra de su voluntad, cargo a Cat sobre su espalda, y corrió a la barda tracera de la escuela, Tori vió a su hermana correr y saltar la barda, y en unos segundos decidió que lo mejor era estar unidas, así que cargo a Jade y siguió a Trina, apenas fue bajando del otro lado, cuando empezó a escuchar las detonaciones, al parecer si iban por ellas, sin perder el tiempo corrió por donde se había ido Trina, que al parecer tuvo la idea de correr hacia donde quedaban las montañas del norte, Tori no tardo mucho en alcanzar a Trina, pero se tuvieron que detener a medio camino, pues en las calles empezaron a pasar de las mismas camionetas como de las que huían.

\- Hay que ir a mi casa de seguridad, no está muy lejos de aquí. - dijo Jade.

\- ¿Está a tu nombre?. - pregunta Trina, sabiendo que si era el caso, ya estarían esperándolas.

\- Obvio no lerda. - dijo Jade rodando los ojos. - Es una casa abandonada, estaba a nombre de unas personas que fueron asesinadas en ella, por lo mismo nadie ha querido comprarla.

\- Vamos para allá. - dijo Tori antes que las cosas entre ambas se salieran de control.


	8. mierda

Qué tal, muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo. Me alegro que a alguien le guste.

Bueno, como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. Mierda...

\- ¿Están seguras que no hay otra opción? - preguntó Trina una vez más.

\- No, ahora entra antes que venga alguien.

Con un último suspiro empezó a bajar a por la alcantarilla abierta.

Jade rodó los ojos. - ¿Debemos traerla?, estoy segura que los del gobierno no serán tan malos con ella.

Tori sonrío y por un momento hizo como si lo pensara. - Ya me encariñe con ella.

Jade río, y comenzó a bajar por la alcantarilla, detrás de ella Tori, dentro las otras dos ya estaban esperándolas.

Caminaron por un pequeño camino hecho para lo mismo, Cat guiaba el camino, y para estar atentas estuvieron en silencio por si alguien se acercaba.

Para las cuatro estaba siendo un martirio estar caminando justo a un lado de las aguas residuales, pero era más seguro que ir por la calle. Afortunadamente para las cuatro, si no eran vistas podían usar sus habilidades para llegar más rápido, por lo que tardaron muy poco tiempo en hacerlo.

Tori tomo la iniciativa de asomarse para ver que no hubiera alguna trampa, y al ver que era seguro salió por una alcantarilla en medio de la calle, al estar afuera ayudó a las otras a salir, la casa estaba justo de donde habían salido, por lo que no tuvieron problemas para acercarse, desde fuera y por dentro solo era una casa abandonada y también bastante descuidada. Pero Jade avanzó hasta el sótano del lugar, todo olía a humedad, pero antes que Trina dijera algo, Jade del suelo quito una especie de escotilla secreta que daba hacia un túnel.

El camino por el túnel, era bastante largo, pero al ser relativamente angosto tuvieron que ir a rastras hasta el otro lado.

Cuando lograron salir, Jade encendió un interruptor que prendió las luces del lugar, dentro había más cosas que en su propia casa, había mesas de metal en el lugar, con diferentes armas sobre de ellas, y varios refrigeradores en las paredes, Jade se acercó a uno y al abrirlo dentro habían bolsas de sangre, tomo cuatro, y las repartió.

Las cuatro sorbieron directo de las bolsas, y durante unos segundos no dijeron nada, pues pese a que estaban tranquilas por fuera, dentro de sí, todas pensaban en como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

\- Entonces ya nos tienen identificadas. - dijo Jade.

\- Yo creo que por lo menos a ti y a mí así debe ser. - dijo Tori, asiendo la bolsa a un lado.

\- ¿Como creen que lo hayan hecho?- pregunto Cat.

\- Lo más seguro es que hubieran capturado a uno de cada uno, y los hicieron hablar. - Respondió Trina. - ¿Pero que es lo que vamos a hacer? -

\- No tenemos muchas opciones, o permanecemos solas entre nosotras, o nos unimos a los aquelarres para defendernos de los humanos. - dijo Tori, viendo a Jade dándole a entender que haría lo que ella decidiera.

Jade sorbio más de la bolsa, pensando en el siguiente movimiento, si se decidían unirse con los de alguna especie, por lo menos para dos no sería fácil que las aceptarán, además que cuatro llamarían menos la atención que quinientos.

\- Solo seremos nosotras, e iremos a Canadá, en un bosque seremos menos fáciles de rastrear.

Las otras tres asintieron, Trina había aceptado que su hermana no se separaría de Jade, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla.


	9. Viejas Costumbres

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IX. Viejas costumbres.

Las cuatro estaban en aquel refugio. Durante una hora estuvieron estudiando un mapa del país, en el estaban marcadas las carreteras más transitadas, pueblos, ciudades y de más.

Estaban conscientes que cualquier ruta, por mínimo que sea su tránsito sería custodiada, eso solo les dejaba los caminos que no tenían rutas. El camino sería largo, aún con sus habilidades, tardarían por lo menos tres noches en llegar, más con lo cuidadosas que debían ser.

\- Debemos estar conscientes que si alguien se acerca a nosotras debemos acabarlo. - dijo viendo más a Trina y a Cat, pues tenía seguridad que Tori no se detendría ante nada, pero las otras dos eran historia diferente. - No podemos confiar en nadie, aún así sea uno como nosotros.

\- Pero... ¿Los vamos a dejar morir? - preguntó Cat. - No sería más factible hacer un bando en contra de los humanos. - lo dijo para apelar al lado lógico de Jade, tratando que sus palabras tuvieran coherencia.

\- No sabemos en quien podemos confiar, aún cuando estábamos en manada, algunos trataron de traicionarnos. - dijo Tori en apoyo de Jade, y viendo a Trina para que está la apoyará.

\- Ellas tienen razón, mientras menos seamos más fácil será movernos, y también está el hecho que no ha todos les gusta recibir órdenes, aún cuando estas sean dadas por las originarias.

Cat agacho la mirada, mientras pensaba en toda la sangre que estaba siendo derramada mientras ellas estaban ahí.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacer un lugar seguro, ahí los que lleguen les ayudaremos, y podemos partir de ahí. - dijo Jade al ver la mirada que tenía Cat, con los años había desarrollado una especie de cariño hacia la niña.

Cat sonrío en agradecimiento.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar, vamos a tener noches bastantes largas. - Dijo Tori, un poco incómoda con las miradas que estaban compartiendo Cat y su señora, y fue la manera más civilizada de cortar el momento.

Las tres aunque no tenían mucha necesidad de dormir, sabían que lo dicho por Tori era lo mejor. Cat y Jade se sentaron en contra de la pared, recargándose en contra de esta, y desde esa posición Jade pudo ver perfectamente algo que hacia a su sangre hervir.

Pues Trina se sentó en contra de la pared contraria a dónde estaban ambas, y separó sus piernas, casi enseguida Tori se sentó en el espacio entre las piernas de Trina, y se hizo bolita mientras que Trina la mantenía lo más cerca posible de ella con uno de sus brazos y con el otro frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Jade estaba apunto de levantarse a detener aquello, cuando de casualidad Trina alzó ligeramente la camisa de Tori dejando ver parte de su espalda, y Jade se sintió un poco mal al no haberse dado cuenta de las numerosas cicatrices que Tori tenía en su espalda y que su hermana sobaba.

Vio como el rostro de Tori se calmaba hasta caer dormida, en cambio Trina permaneció despierta, Jade no podía dejar de ver Tori durmiendo, pero de pronto escucho un sonido extraño, y al ver a un lado vio los labios de Cat ligeramente abiertos y está estaba roncando y aquel era el ruido que había escuchado.

\- ¿Tu no planeas dormir? - en realidad no sabía ni porque trataba de hacerle platica a Trina, posiblemente solo era la manera en qué pasó en alto la espalda de Tori solo hizo que Jade sintiera un poco de curiosidad.

\- Tori y yo nos turnamos para dormir, ella es la menor, ella duerme primero. - dijo Trina, y saco su teléfono para jugar con el.

Jade vio con los ojos abiertos como a su parecer algo tan estupido que podría dar su localización. Cuando se levanto para quitarle el celular de las manos a la latina.

\- No te preocupes, no soy tan estupida, tiene un programa que hace que se esconda la localización, haciendo como si estuviera en otra parte, solo quiero ver que tanto nos están buscando.

Jade volvió a sentarse un poco más tranquila, ella sabía de ese tipo de programas, no estaba tan familiarizada como para tener alguno, pero sabía que con ellos eran un verdadero dolor en el trasero en la policía cibernética.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo eso?

Trina alzó la mirada de su celular, viendo a Jade pidiéndole que se explicará.

\- Dormir por turnos.

Trina guardo su celular y acomodo a Tori para que no escuchara tanto, haciendo que uno de sus oídos pegara en contra de su pecho y cubriendo el otro con su mano.

\- Desde que mataron a nuestra madre. - Dijo Trina, lamentablemente con el tiempo el recuerdo de su madre se había hacho cada vez mas borroso, hasta el punto en el que solo podía recordar el sonido de su voz, como le contaba historias de su pueblo, como los guerreros eran hombres cubiertos de piles de jaguar, con penachos de plumas de quetzal, como los dioses esperaban el momento de hacer que su pueblo volviera a tomar las tierras que les fueran arrebatadas. Aún recordaba la noche de su muerte, como le reconfortó diciéndole que la esperaría en el Mictlan, que cada que viera un colibrí sería ella diciéndole que estaba bien y que seguía esperándola, que cada mariposa que ella viera sería ella velando aún en la muerte por su seguridad. Muchas veces había pensado en terminar el camino interminable que tenía por delante, ¿que tanto debían vivir para poder de nueva cuenta a sus padres?, ¿cuánto debían seguir vagando?, pero todos esos pensamientos morían cada que veía a su hermanita dormir en sus brazos, no podría dejarla sola. - Cuando ella vivía, ella no dormía, eso hizo que su salud no fuera muy fuerte, y cuando enfermó su cuerpo no lo resistió.

Jade escucho lo dicho por Trina, en realidad nunca habían tocado el tema ni ella ni Tori, solo hablaban de cosas que no las involucraban realmente, pero era algo que debía cambiar cuánto antes.


	10. Plática

Bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Acabo de subir otra historia, por si alguien tiene ganas de leer.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo X. Plática.

Jade estuvo dormitando alrededor de cinco horas, por tiempos se despertaba solo para ver si Tori había despertado, pero las primeras cinco veces la veía seguir dormida, afortunadamente para la sexta vez, vio que está se encontraba sentada en contra de la pared y Trina tenía su cabeza encima de su muslo, y la menor de las hermanas tarareaba una canción de cuna mientras que con sus dedos cepillaba el cabello de su hermana.

Jade se levantó, y camino hasta quedar a un lado de Tori y se sentó. Tori dejo de tararear en cuanto sintió a Jade a su lado, y inclinó su cabeza hasta que está toco el hombro de la pálida. Durante media hora solo estuvieron calladas dejando que el silencio las envolviera, pero Jade no podía dejar de pensar en que no sabían nada una de la otra.

\- Yo nací en Valaquia, lo que hoy es Rumanía. - dijo Jade, tenía años que no recordaba a su pueblo natal.

Tori pudo notar como los puños de Jade se tensaban sobre de sus muslos, y para tratar que está se relajará, tomo si puño y lo cubrió con su mano, y sin saberlo esto fue suficiente para que Jade se alejará de ese lugar en su mente que seguía doliendo.

\- Yo nací en lo que hoy es España, en ese tiempo era la península Ibérica. - dijo Tori sin dejar que los recuerdos la llevarán a esos tiempos en los que era llamada esclava. - Pero después de lo que pasó en tu aquelarre, estuvimos viendo casi todo el mundo.

\- ¿Tu también? - pregunto Jade al ver como los ojos de Tori brillaban. - A mi me gusto mucho Asia, aunque llamaba mucho la atención.

\- Tu llamas la atención en cualquier lugar, eso no debió ser sorpresa. - dijo Tori con una pequeña risa, cuidando que su hermana no despertará.

\- Al igual que tú, una latina vagando por ahí. - dijo Jade poniendo un dedo sobre de su labio figurando un bigote. - Joder tío, debiste haber sido la hostia.

\- Yo no hablo así. - dijo entre risas, para ocultar su malestar. - Pero no llamaba demasiado la atención, con el tiempo aprendimos a pasar desapercibidas, como ninjas. - dijo poniendo su manos sobre su rostro solo dejando ver sus ojos.

\- Seguro eso era sumamente común. - dijo con sarcasmo. - ¿Te gusto Europa?

Tori vió a su hermana, y después a Jade. - Me gusta ahora a partir del siglo pasado, pero antes era muy complicado para nosotras.

Jade asintio.

Así estuvieron hablando hasta que vieron que ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Tori empezó a mover el hombro de Trina para despertarla, y Jade se levantó para despertar a Cat. Ambas tardaron unos minutos en poder poner sus pensamientos en orden para poder levantarse completamente.

En cuanto las cuatro estuvieron despiertas, Jade saco nuevamente el mapa, para checar una última vez la ruta a seguir, cuando estuvieron listas, Jade abrió un baúl que estaba debajo de la mesa, ahí había un par de rifles de asalto y una se la entrego a Cat, y también había un par de navajas, y al igual que los rifles le dió uno a Cat. Tori y Trina se quedaron atrás, pues ellas tenían las armas para defenderse con ellas.

\- ¿Listas? - pregunto Jade, recibiendo una afirmación de las otras tres.

Caminaron hacia una escotilla, y al abrirla había un tunel más ancho que por el que habían llegado, pudiendo correr, las cuatro usaron sus habilidades para salir cuánto antes de la pequeña base.

Salieron justo a las faldas de una montaña, la noche era obscura, la luna estaba en etapa naciente, haciendo que las personas normales no pudieran ver más allá de sus propias narices, pero esto no fue un problema para ellas.

Tori y Trina se transformaron, Cat y Jade se quedaron impresionadas, pues pese a que Trina media casi dos metros de alto, por unos tres de largo, Tori era aún más grande, pasando los dos metros y medio de alto, por cuatro de largo, era realmente impactante.

Antes que Cat y Jade comenzarán a correr, Tori hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que subieran sobre ella. Ambas subieron sobre su lomo, y tuvieron que tomar del pelo marrón para no caerse al sentir como ambas hermanas corrían por el bosque como si hubieran nacido en el.

Ya habían internandose en lo más profundo de la montaña, pero de pronto ambas lobos se detuvieron, y empezaron a oler el aire, y de pronto gruñeron.

\- Tenemos compañía. - dijo Tori, pero su voz era muy profunda, como si no fuera de este mundo.

\- ¿Que son?. - pregunto Jade preparando su arma.

\- No lo sé, pero no son humanos.

\- ¿Vampiros o lobos?

\- Ninguno.

Y antes de que hicieran algo, un rayo rojo empujó a Trina hasta un árbol destrozándolo.

Jade no tardo en disparar hacia donde había salido el rayo, pero cuando las balas tocaron la sombra está desapareció.

Tori se acercó a Trina, pero está ya estaba levantándose, y se sacudió para tirar los restos de madera que tenía sobre suyo.

\- ¿¡Quiénes son?!

Pero nadie contestó, Tori volvió a oler el aire, pero ya no había rastro de lo que los atacó.

\- Se fueron.

\- ¿Hacia donde?

\- No dejaron rastro, pero supongo que solo era una advertencia.

Jade pensó durante unos segundos, no podían darse el lujo de hacer más enemigos, pero la idea que le dijeran que hacer era tan desagradable.

\- Hay que seguir, pero en cuanto los sientan cerca los atacan.

Y a pesar de que sus hocicos no dejaban ver las reacciones de las lobos, Jade pudo jurar ver las sonrisas de ambas.

Y fue cuando recordó, cuando aún estaba a cargo de los aquelarres, ella había recibido varios informes sobre los ataques de los hombres lobo, y en todos decían lo mismo. "Se trató de darles caza, pero ellos adoran cazar y jugar con su presas"

Río por dentro, al parecer tenían la oportunidad de salir con vida de todo aquello.


	11. Encuentro

De verdad me alegro mucho que algunos se tomen el tiempo de leer este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XI. Encuentro.

Por el ataque sufrido, tuvieron que bajar la velocidad, el bosque era espeso, afortunadamente la mayoría de animales al sentir la presencia de los cuatro seres se alejaban para poder seguir viviendo, eso ayudó a que el paso fuera constante.

Jade y Cat bajaron de Tori para seguir el camino de pie, pues de esta manera abarcaban más espacio para el contraataque. Por su parte Tori y Trina transmutaron, pues antes al ser lobos gigantes, no tenían la misma manera de atacar que en su forma de hombre-lobo, por lo que ambas se irguierón en sus patas traseras y dejaron que sus garras delanteras tocaran el suelo mientras caminaban.

Iban atentas al más mínimo ruido que había alrededor, solo deteniéndose para verificar que estuvieran siguiendo el camino correcto, y esto lo hacían por la posición de las pocas estrellas que había en el cielo.

Pero de repente llegaron a un pueblo, era justo enmedio del bosque custodiado por los gigantes árboles que había alrededor, las cabañas eran de madera, y por lo que se veía no tenían los servicios convencionales de los pueblos humanos.

\- ¿Un pueblo fantasma? - pregunto Jade, la curiosidad por el paisaje hacia sacar la curiosidad que había dentro de ella.

\- No, hay personas adentro de las cabañas, nos están viendo, pero ocultan su presencia. - Contesto Tori viendo justo a una gran estatua de lo que parecía un hombre, y por cabeza tenía lo que parecía una cabeza de chivo, los cuernos se alzaban por el aire, y en su pecho había cicatrizado un pentagrama sobre lo que parecía su carne, a un lado de este lo que parecía un hombre gordo, pero este tenía por cabeza la de un elefante. A los pies de ambos había varios baúles con monedas de oro, pero cubiertas de sangre. - Brujas. - Tori tomo su forma original, e hizo un movimiento a Trina para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Ellas fueron las que nos atacaron?

\- No puedo decirte, hay muchos olores como para poder identificar uno en especial.

\- Hay que seguir. - dijo Jade, pero al ver hacia el cielo, unos ligeros rayos del sol rozaban las copas de los árboles.

\- ¿Creen que nos den posada?- pregunto Cat, pues aunque no las mataba, los rayos del sol aún eran molestos para ella como para Jade.

\- ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidas aquí!

De una de las cabañas salió una mujer, pese a que no parecía sobrepasar los veinte años, ellas la prueba viviente que las apariencias engañaban, tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, su rostro y la poca piel que mostraba era blanca, sin ser completamente pálida.

\- Solo necesitamos dormir durante unas horas. - Hablo Tori, alzando las manos para tratar de transmitir que no harían daño. - No haremos daño.

\- Querrás decir más daño.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Trina incrédula.

\- ¡Por su culpa, tuvimos que regresar a este pueblo, todas teníamos nuestras vidas con los humanos! - señaló hacia las cabañas, mientras salian de estas mujeres de diferentes edades, pero la mayoría compartían complexión, como la piel blanca, y los rasgos faciales acentuados. - ¡Pero por su culpa!, ¡Desde hace décadas que no habíamos sido cazadas! Pero ahora, por su estúpida ambición, todos corremos peligro.

Jade, Tori y Trina sabían de la existencia de las brujas, no habían en realidad tenido algun contacto con ellas, pero parecía que estás las conocían.

\- Solo serán una cuántas horas, prometo que después de ello podrán seguir escondidas. - dijo Tori, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más para tratar de convencer a las mujeres, un rayo rojo como el que las habia atacado, destrozó una casa, la mujer que estaba en la puerta salió por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la casa de enfrente.

Todos voltearon a ver por dónde había sido lanzado el rayo, entre los árboles había sombras moviéndose de un árbol contra otro.

\- Valla parece que no somos las únicas que lo tenemos difícil. - Dijo Jade con un ligero tono burlón al ver la casa en llamas. - Hagan lo que puedan para matarlos.

Sin esperar más, Jade se sentó en contra de una de las casas para poder ver cómo su orden sería llevada acabo.

Tori y Trina no necesitaron más para tomar su forma de hombre-lobo, y corrieron hacia las sombras, los que estaban ocultos lanzaron más del poder en contra de ambas hermanas, solo para que estas lo esquivarán, no tardaron mucho en llegar ante ellos, y se dejaron deleitarse con la cacería. Tori agarró al primero que tuvo enfrente entre sus fauces arrancando su rostro, sintió como los huesos de aquel ser se rendían ente su fuerza, los gritos no tardaron en aparecer y la adrenalina se llevó la pequeña parte de Tori que no disfrutaba de la sangre que escurría entre sus dientes. Afortunadamente para ellas parecía que tenían un poco de sentido de compañerismo, pues se quedaron para tratar de ayudar a su compañero caído. Los rayos chocaban en contra de su pelaje, pero más allá de un ligero ardor no sentían. Trina tomo a uno que estaba atrás de los demás, se logró escabullir para llegar hasta el, y así encerrarlos para evitar que cuando por fin se dieran cuenta de que su final estaba con ellas, ya fuera demasiado tarde, lo tomo de la cintura con sus garras, mientras que estas s enterraban en la carne, lo despedazó justo a la mitad, los órganos libre por el aire bañaron la tierra musgosa del bosque. Y los tres que quedaron entre ambas trataron de correr, pero Tori y Trina tomaron a dos entre sus garras y lo lanzaron hacia la otra, y cundo vieron el regalo de su hermana llegar, lo atraparon en el aire despedazándolos, al que fue atrapado por Tori por las costillas, mientras que este seguía vivo se las rompió y comió todo su pecho, y al que fue atrapado por Trina, sus piernas fueron rotas por las fauces, pero los gritos de agonía del hombre lograron desesperar a Trina que terminó arrancando la tráquea del sujeto y mientras se desangraba era devorado.

El último de pie, corrió hacia el pueblo no sin antes orinarse en los pantalones, producto del miedo, callo de rodillas ante Cat que era la que parecía no tenía intención de lastimarlo, lástima que su miedo no le dejo ver cómo la pelirroja se relamió los labios más de una vez por la escena que acababa de ver, el sujeto tomo por la cintura a la pelirroja, mientras que lloraba suplicaba por la piedad de esta, pero al sentir el suave tacto de la mujer, pensó por un momento que sus sulplicas habían sido escuchadas, pero lo siguiente que supo es que un pedazo de su cuello había sido arrancado, y el líquido vital abandonaba su cuerpo.

Jade se levanto en cuanto vio a Tori acercarse a ella, en sus dientes tenía al primer hombre que había atacado, aún sin rostro seguía con vida, los balbuceos que soltaba eran producto de risa de la pálida, y vio la cola de Tori moverse cuando el regalo fue puesto a sus pies. No pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que mordía el cuello del hombre, veía como los ojos de Tori brillaban por que el regalo fue aceptado.

Las brujas veían que los causantes de su tormento habían sido acabados en segundos. La matriarca que es la que hablo con ellas, puso en orden su pensamiento, no podían dejar que las cuatro mujeres sintieran hostilidad de parte de ellas, y le pareció una buena idea seguirlas.

\- Pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten, pero podrían escuchar nuestra historia, antes de que se vallan.

Trina apenas salió del bosque, para escuchar a la mujer, había tomado su forma original, pero la sangre seguía sobre de ella, y su estómago había crecido un poco por lo comido. Cat y Jade dejaron el cuerpo seco de los hombres caer al suelo. Y Tori vio a Jade para saber si aceptaba la pequeña condición.

Con pasos lentos se metió a la casa por la que había salido la mujer, los rayos del sol habían llegado al pequeño pueblo, pero adentro de la casa todo era penumbras. Seguida de ella entraron las otras tres y el resto de mujeres incluyendo a la matriarca.

Adentro de la cabaña era más grande de lo que parecía afuera. Se sentaron enfrente de una pequeña hoguera, y la matriarca encendió la hoguera alumbrando todo el lugar, y por primera vez nuestras cuatro protagonistas vieron con atención a las mujeres, algunas tenían estómagos de embarazadas, detrás de algunas algunas cuantas niñas se escondían, y otras tantas tenían a bebés en brazos.

\- Somos un aquelarre relativamente joven, todas decidimos no participar en la cacería de las nuestras. - Empezó a relatar la matriarca. - Pero algunos de los nuestros decidieron ponerse de lado de los humanos, y los hombres que no quisieron fueron asesinados por nuestros hermanos y esposos, los que nos atacaron eran ellos, quieren vernos muertas, pero nosotras en nuestras condiciones no podemos hacer mucho para defendernos, le suplico déjenos seguirlas, les seremos útiles, pero se lo suplico, si somos capturadas, nos obligarán a tener a las siguiente descendencia, seremos tratadas solo como monturas para tener hijos.

Lo último movió algo en Jade, más al ver a las niñas esconderse al escuchar las palabras.

\- Si pueden mantener nuestro paso, y si hacen lo que decimos, pueden seguirnos.

Cat y Tori sonrieron, Jade no podía solo aceptar que haría algo bueno.


	12. No soy buena

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XII. No soy buena.

Y aunque la idea principal era usar el lugar para dormir, ninguna de las cuatro pudo hacerlo.

Después de las primeras tres horas de intentarlo se dieron por vencidas. Pues sus anfitriones eran todo menos silenciosas, podían oír como corrían de un lado para otro, pues después de haber dado el "permiso" de que las siguieran, la matriarca pregunto cuánto tiempo tenían para salir, a lo que Jade respondido que ellas partían al anochecer, y todas empezaron a prepararse para salir en cuanto esto pasará.

Tori y Cat se pusieron a jugar un juego palmas, cantando la canción de martinillo, unas cuantas niñas se acercaron a jugar junto a ellas, teniendo una pequeña competencia. Jade tomo un libro que estaba abandonado en el piso y disfruto leerlo, en realidad era un pasatiempo que disfrutaba desde hace mucho, tuvo la oportunidad de estar en las más importantes y grandes bibliotecas del mundo, el libro en cuestión era un libro sobre alquimia, narrado como una novela revelando la historia de un mago que pudo tener en su poder la escencia de la conversión de la materia, y en el explicaban todo lo que esté tuvo que pasar para poder llegar a ello. Trina se sentó y veía por una pequeña abertura de la puerta a las mujeres ir de un lado a otro, podía sentir como estaban poniendo mucha confianza en ellas, y aunque solo lo reflexionó para ella, no estaba segura de estar a la altura de esa confianza.

Entrada la noche, las cuatro salieron de la casa y se sorprendieron de ver que todas tenían ya sus cosas afuera sobre carretas de madera y hierro, y estaban listas para la travesía.

Jade se acercó a la matriarca. - ¿Esos eran todos los que las buscaban?

\- No, seguramente pensaron que cinco eran más que suficiente para acabar con nosotras.

Jade asintió, tendrían, con algo de suerte, un par de días antes de que mandaran al resto a buscarlas, pero debían tener cuidado, eran bastantes mujeres y niñas, y realmente no sabía si entre cuatro podían protegerlas, pues ellas estaban acostumbradas a la batalla, no a la protección de otras personas.

\- ¿Por que no utilizan carros motorizados? - Preguntó Cat, al ver que entre cinco magas invocaron a un golem de piedra para jalar una carreta, el ser era de forma de caballo.

\- Supongo que llama la atención, y no creo que allá una camioneta que logre llegar a esta parte de la montaña. - Dijo Tori al ver que las otras cinco carretas que había, delante de ellas aparecían los golems listos para jalar la carga.

\- Las camionetas necesitan gasolina, y no creo que allá una en medio del bosque para abastecer. - Dijo Jade dándose vuelta hacia sus tres acompañantes. - Tori y tonta, ustedes irán adelante y atrás, necesito que estén lo más alerta posible, Cat, tú y yo iremos a los lados, procuren no dejar que se adelanten o que se retrasen.

Las tres asintieron, y hicieron que les dijo Jade.

Para el amanecer, muy a pesar de las cuatro, no lograron avanzar mucho. Los golems eran sumamente lentos, y las brujas tampoco eran tan rápidas como quisieran. La brujas apenas se detuvieron empezaron a armar un campamento improvisado para ocultarse en el bosque, y le dieron la tienda más grande a sus "salvadoras".

\- ¿Cuánto avanzamos? - preguntó Jade, viendo cómo Trina y Tori tomaban su forma humana nuevamente.

\- Menos de la mitad que ayer. - Dijo Tori. - Si seguimos así, tardaremos por lo menos dos semanas y media en llegar.

Jade se rasco la nuca, las circunstancias no les daban muchas opciones, pero Jade tenía palabra y mientras ellas la siguieran, haría lo necesario para protegerlas. Antes de seguir su platica, cuatro niñas de unos doce años cada una, entraron en la tienda, en sus manos cada una traía un plato de barro, las niñas tenían que utilizar ambos brazos para que no se les cayeran los platos. A cada una le dieron el suyo y salieron de la tienda rápidamente.

Las cuatro olieron la comida ofrecida, podían oler la carne a medio cocer, aún con sangre, y el olor a hierba.

Estaban a punto de comer, cuando de casualidad, una mujer paso fuera de la tienda, y pudieron oír como su estómago rugía exigiendo alimentos.

Trina asomo su cabeza y vio como las más pequeñas tenían platos casi minúsculos, y comían con desesperación, la sopa que había en ellos, y algunas de las mujeres no tenían platos, mientras que las que si tenían los platos eran aún más pequeños que los de las niñas.

Las cuatro vieron sus platos, y suspirando salieron de la tienda por mucha hambre que tuvieran no podían probar bocado.

Se acercaron a las mujeres y empezaron a servir a cada una lo que podían para que la mayoría comiera, pero aún así vieron que no era lo suficiente para todas.

\- Vamos. - le dijo Trina a Tori, transformándose en un lobo apenas más grande que la media.

Las dos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.

No pasó más de media hora, cuando regresaron. Trina tenía en su hocico a cuatro liebres bastante grandes, y Tori venía arrastrando a un ciervo igual bastante grande, ambas los dejaron a un lado de donde habían preparado la comida. Y aunque no lo hacían con la intención de recibir algún tipo de agradecimiento, la mayoría de las mujeres cayeron de rodillas mientras agradecían, y lloraban.

\- ¿Todo es para ellas? - preguntó Cat, que vio como de los animales caía un ligero rastro de sangre y eso fue suficiente para que su propio cuerpo exigiera alimento.

\- Déjalas, no sabemos cuánto tiempo llevan sin comer decentemente. - dijo Jade, ella nunca había sentido el hambre, sin embargo, pudo ver como los ojos de las hermanas Vega, se empañaban ante la visión de lo poco que comían, y no tardó mucho en suponer que cuando eran esclavas, seguramente comían lo mismo o mucho menos. - Pero en realidad sí tengo hambre.

\- No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de ello. - dijo Tori, antes de perderse nuevamente en el bosque, pero esta vez, en vez de animales, saco a rastras los cuerpos de un hombre, y tres adolescentes, dos hombres y una mujer. Los cuatro compartían, de lo poco que les quedo de rostro, similitudes, y sus ropas eran de colores verdes y cafés, simulando camuflaje en el bosque, y aún de sus brazos colgaban los rifles de cacería.

\- ¿Cazadores? - dijo Cat, tomado a la mujer, y arrancando un poco de su carne del estómago. - Penhe quech nog ega temporada deg cafa (pensé que no era temporada de caza). - dijo mientras masticaba y la sangre corría por su barbilla.

\- No hables con la boca llena. - reprendió Jade, pero ella igual tomo al hombre mayor, y comió trozos completos de carne, triturando con sus dientes los huesos que llegaban a interponerse en su camino.

\- Se supone que no deben estar aquí, pero ya sabes cómo son los humanos. - dijo Tori antes de ver cómo Trina se volvía a transformar para tragar a uno de los restantes, los gruñidos eran graciosos, pero pudo ver como las brujas veían un poco inpactadas como comían, estaba a punto de levantarse para decirles que no las vieran comer, pero una mano la detuvo.

\- Déjalas, es mejor que se acostumbren a nosotras, y a lo que hacemos. - dijo arrancando un ojo del hombre para después reventarlo en su boca. - No pueden pensar que somos algo que no somos, y ciertamente nosotras no somos buenas.


	13. Plan

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XIII. Plan.

Terminaron de comer, y las brujas se turnaron para dormir.

Jade durmió primero junto a Tori, dejando a cargo a Trina mientras que ellas dormían.

Para cuando cambiaron de turno, Jade sabía que no podían seguir avanzando de la misma manera.

\- ¿No crees que ha sido muy fácil? - dijo Tori, cepillando con sus dedos el cabello de Trina.

Jade vio hacia el bosque tomándole sentido a lo que decía Tori.

\- O hemos tenido mucha suerte, o...

\- Nos están tendiendo una trampa.

Jade suspiro, volteo a ver a Tori, y la vio sonreír de una manera un tanto macabra, tanto fue el sentimiento que le hizo estremecer. - ¿Que piensas?

\- Cambio se escena. -

Jade y Tori encabezaban la caravana jalando las carretas que iban unidas unas a otras mientras que iban cubiertas con una manta que protegía al contenido de la lluvia que caía, para ambas fue la forma para poder avanzar más rápido.

Pero en medio del camino que iban tomando, encontraron una barricada de camines que les impedía el paso, caí de inmediato de detrás de los camiones salieron hombres armados disparando apenas se asomaron, las balas destrozaron las carretas manchado la tierra de rojo y de madera destrozada.

Jade y Tori soltaron las agarraderas de las carretas y corrieron en contra de los hombres que las atacaban, Jade disparo en contra de ellos, sus balas a diferencia de sus atacantes daban en su objetivo sin ninguna misericordia, los cuerpos de los hombres caían uno tras otro, los casquillos cubrían el suelo rebotando uno tras otro, por segundos había un silencio atronador mientras que los sobrevivientes recargaban munición para buscar sobrevivir un poco más.

Tori corrió tras ellos, su pelaje era mojado por el agua volviéndola un tono más oscuro del normal, la sangre de sus víctimas no tardó nada cubrir sus garras, los cuerpos eran destrozados partidos por la mitad mientras que se lanzaba para acabar con los más que pudiera, las balas que recibía hacían agujeros en su piel, pero ella no podía detenerse, los gritos de los hombres hacían eco en el bosque en una demostración de supervivencia.

Jade camino entre los cuerpos de los hombres que las emboscaron, camino hacia dónde estaba Tori que lamia sus heridas sentada en encima del cuerpo del último hombre. Estaba a escasos metros de llegar a ella, cuando de la espesura del bosque salió hacia ellas una gran lanza hecha completamente de plata, está se clavo en el hombro de Tori, desprendiendo su brazo derecho los músculos expuestos hacían la escena cada vez más macabra, la sangre salió del cuerpo de la latina mientras que un aullido de dolor retumbó en los oídos de Jade.

Jade volteo hacia el bosque, y pudo ver cómo las sombras corrían entre los árboles, tiro su arma al suelo, corrió los pocos metros que le faltaban y termino tomando de la cintura a Tori, la cargo y corrió con ella a cuestas, pero las sombras no dejaban de perseguirlas, no tardó mucho en escuchar como el aire era cortado, y antes de poder hacer algo, sintió como era jalada hacia delante, callando al suelo, de su estómago se asomaba la punta de una lanza, la sangre escurría de la punta, dejó caer el cuerpo de Tori, tomo la punta y trato de jalarla para sacarla de su cuerpo, pero sobre de ella se pintaron runas.

\- Maldición.

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada mientras que vio a Tori levantarse con gran esfuerzo y hacer frente a sus atacantes.

Vio como aún sin brazo se preparaba para pelear, pero antes de que está pudiera hacer algo, más de veinte lanzas salieron de entre los árboles empalando a Tori al suelo, el cuerpo de su amada quedó suspendido en el aire, mientras que la sangre resbalaba de las lanzas.

Jade se arrastró para poder quedar a un lado de Tori, con el dolor de la lanza tomo su garra entre sus manos, y la acercó a su rostro sintiendo como el pelaje rozaba su rostro.

Unos aplausos retumbaron en el lugar mientras que Jade seguía de rodillas junto a Tori.

\- Sinceramente esperaba más de las originarias, pero fue demasiado fácil acabar con ambas.

Jade siguió en su posición, mientras que de los árboles salían sus atacantes, todos vestían un traje táctico negro, y sus rostros estaban cubiertos con máscaras.

\- Sabes, cuando atrapamos a algunos de los suyos, sus últimas palabras siempre me hicieron reír, "La originaria los hará pagar" - dijo con un tono cargado de burla el hombre, mientras que se acercaba a Jade. - Vampiro, O hombre lobo, todos decían lo mismo, y mira ahora tengo a una muerta y a otra de rodillas frente mío.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo aún más grande al ver los hombros de Jade subir a bajar, pensando que estaba llorando, pero toda su jovialidad murió con lo qué pasó a continuación, una risa, una macabra y cruel risa, carcajadas, burlándose.

\- ¿Tu nos tienes? - la carcajada sonó aún más fuerte. - ¿Muerta?, ¿de rodillas?, Todos lo hombres son iguales, piensan que por haber visto nuestra sangre pueden jactarse de ello, estupido... tú ni nos tienes a nosotras, nosotras te tenemos a ti.

Jade arranco la lanza de su estómago dejándola caer al suelo, los jadeos de los hombres no se hicieron esperar, y vieron como en el agujero que había quedado en su estómago una neblina la cubrió y después de desaparecer quedo solamente su piel blanca.

\- Tori, deja de jugar, ya acabó la obra.

Todos pudieron ver cómo Tori se levantaba sobre de las lanzas sacándolas de su cuerpo, a diferencia de Jade, vieron como sus músculos se unían nuevamente uno con otros, como la piel se regeneraba, los cartílagos su unían, los nervios se estiraban y los huesos se reconstruían.

\- ¿Me dejas encargar de ellos? - Dijo Jade, viendo cómo los hombres retrocedían.

\- Por supuesto, mi señora.

Jade sonrío, y de su sombra emergieron dos caballeros con armaduras de hierro cargando lanzas y espadas, sus caballos respiraban fuego y exhalaban humo negro.

\- Es hora de cazar.

Los caballeros corrieron en contra de los hombres, que pese a tratar de defenderse, no pudieron hacer nada.

Cat y Trina avanzaron con las brujas detrás de ellas hasta el punto reunión que les habían dado Tori y Jade, pero a pocos metros de llegar, vieron que el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, alzaron la vista, y la luz del amanecer dejó ver cómo había cien cuerpos empalados con lanzas, algunos hombres aún se retorcían con vida mientras que las lanzas se clavaban más en ellos, avanzaron oyendo como los cuervos y las ratas se daban un festín con la carne.

Y en medio de un claro, vieron a Jade y a Tori tomadas de la mano viendo la obra de la condesa.


	14. No estabamos esperando nada

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XIV. No estábamos esperando nada.

Más de una bruja no aguanto mantener la comida dentro de sus estómagos, vomitando. Las madres cubrieron los ojos de sus hijas para no ver a los hombres con los que crecieron siendo penetrados y muriendo en medio de una agonía horrorosa.

Los magos que podían mantener la conciencia en medio del castigo por haber subestimado a las originarías alzaban sus manos hacia las brujas que caminaban entre su sangre, suplicaban clemencia a sus esposas, a sus madres, a sus hermanas, a sus hijas, pero como suele pasar en la vida, siempre llega la hora de pagar, y a pesar de que la mayoría de las mujeres sentían pena por los hombres, no era como si pudieran olvidar que ellos fueron los primeros en darles la espalda, e incluso cazarlas, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Cat y Trina llegaron ante Tori y Jade, en sus miradas podían ver la admiración de ambas, no era como si ellas no supieran de lo que eran capaces, pero no era común que alguna de las dos se tomará la molestia de mostrar algo de su poder ante algo tan insignificante, por lo que ver una obra como lo que acababan de presenciar, era algo que les maravillaba a un nivel orgásmico.

\- ¿Esos eran todos? - preguntó Cat, pues las ansias de probar el miedo en la sangre de los que esperaba serían sus víctimas era lo único que podía controlar el placer que esperaba ser liberado en la parte baja de su vientre.

\- Lo dudo. - Respondió Tori, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el vientre de Jade, esperaba poder probar otra vez él dulzor de su piel, pero debía ser paciente, debía esperar la orden de su ama. - Ellos solo eran carne de cañón, peones sin valor.

Jade escuchaba la conversación sin realmente impórtale en lo más mínimo, tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse, pues sus manos estaban aferradas a las nalgas de Tori, sentía como la piel canela se rendía ante ella y su voluntad dejando salir el líquido carmín de la latina, acercó su boca al hombro de Tori mordiendo la suave carne de su amada, pero en ese momento no tenía suficiente con solo tomar su sangre, necesitaba más... mucho más...

\- Lárguense. - Gruñó Jade apenas separando su boca del hombro de la morena.

Cat y Trina dieron media vuelta y regresaron por dónde vinieron.

Tori soltó una ligera risa, pues el dolor que le así sentir Jade era tan placentero que apenas podía mantener sus pensamientos en orden. Trato de acariciar a Jade, de poder sentir el cuerpo de la condesa entre sus manos, pero Jade no tenía los mismos planes.

Jade utilizó su fuerza para hacer caer a Tori en contra del suelo, haciendo que su espalda golpeara en contra de la tierra, y aprisionando sus brazos con su piernas dejándola inmóvil, Tori estaba apunto de hablar, pero Jade le apretó la quijada con su mano y la obligó a verla.

\- Eres mía, ¿Verdad?

Tori no pudiendo hablar asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si quiero te puedo romper, desgarrar, destrozarte y aún así me seguirás, ¿Verdad?

Y Tori sintió esa fuerza aprisionando su rostro, sus ojos solo podían ver los orbes azules grisáceos de Jade, y no podía responder otra cosa más que la verdad, por lo que solo asintió.

Jade soltó el rostro de Tori, pero sus manos bajaron hacia el cuello de ella, sintiendo como la tráquea se esforzaba por pasar aire, pero eso no le impidió aplicar más fuerza sobre su agarre, sus dientes tomaron el labio inferior de Tori, apretó su mandíbula hasta que sintió como la piel se desgarraba y podía sentir el pedazo de carne en su boca, mastico un par de veces y trago, se separó para poder admirar su obra, viendo cómo la sangre empezaba a cubrir el torso de la morena y sus propias manos.

Su mano bajo hasta tocar el altar de Venus de la latina, sintiendo como la humedad cubría su mano, y arremetió en contra de el, sintiendo como el calor la cubría, sintiendo como los músculos se estiraban para poder dejarla pasar, sentía como estaba desgarrando ese lugar que ahora le pertenecía, los gemidos y sollozos escapaban de la boca de Tori al sentir como los dedos de Jade llegaban al fondo de ella, como sus órganos estaban siendo amasados sin piedad por su ama, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos involuntariamente.

\- ¡A Callar, Puta! - jade con su mano libre le dio una bofetada a Tori sintiendo las lágrimas y sangre correr entre sus dedos al tener contacto con su piel.

Pero Tori sabía que no quería que se callara, y gemía cada vez más fuerte mientras sentía como el mayor orgasmo de su vida le arrancaba las fuerzas y la hizo desplomarse en la tierra que estaba cubierta con su propia sangre.

Jade sintió su propio orgasmo al ver a la alfa de toda una raza desplomarse a su merced, podía sentir como el placer de matar a cientos no era ni siquiera comparable con lo que sentía con tener a Tori debajo de ella.

Las fuerzas también abandonaron el cuerpo de Jade asiendo que cayera sobre de Tori, su respiración era pesada y no le importaba en lo más mínimo sentir como su saliva caía de su boca hasta llegar a la piel de Tori.

\- Te amo. - Dijo Jade sin poder ni querer detener las palabras.

\- Yog taguien tem ago (Yo también te amo) - Dijo como pudo Tori, pero si regeneración tardaba en actuar cuando era mutilada.

Jade río y beso a Tori, para después acurrucarse en contra de ella hasta caer dormida.

\- Cambio de escena. -

\- ¿Cuantos regresaron? - Preguntó una sombra detrás de un escritorio.

\- Ninguno, son más fuertes de lo que calculamos.

\- Claro que lo son... envía a los alfas.

\- Pero señor au...

\- ¡Te di una orden!

\- Si señor.


	15. Ja

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XV. Ja...

Roma la cuna de una de las civilizaciones más grandes del mundo antiguo, en sus tierras se vivió el comienzo de lo que hoy es una de las religiones más importantes del mundo, al principio fueron cazados por los romanos, con el pasar de los años el catolisismo fue siendo aceptado hasta convertirse en lo que hoy es día.

Se dice que solo el tiempo y la historia es capaz de juzgar nuestras acciones. Hay quienes se cierran de ojos ante lo qué pasó en el mundo a manos de aquellos que se autodenominabán enviados de Dios, hay quienes los apuntan con el dedo y exigen paguen por sus acciones.

En los libros escondidos en lo más profundo de esas paredes de oro se escribió la justificación a cada acto, a cada acción, a todo lo que se llegó a ocultar. Solo algunos son los que fueron capaces de leer lo que en cientos de miles de páginas se a escrito. Sin embargo esas paredes no solo esconden esa información, esconden algo mucho más oscuro.

Los guardias que custodian ese secreto, oran cada día para que no sean ellos los que vean ese despertar. Pero no se tapaban los ojos ante lo que sucedía en el mundo, era un secreto a voces de la cruzada que durante más de quinientos años se había estado llevando, desde que esos seres aparecieron en Europa, la iglesia encomendó a la sección de Iscariote cazarlos, pero durante los últimos años todo se había ido de sus manos no pudiendo estar a la par de las exigencias.

La sección Iscariote es la mártir de la iglesia, el primero de aquella sección había sido el más fiel discípulo de Jesucristo, aquel que lo amo tanto que había sido el único que hizo lo que le fue encomendado, siendo conocido como el traidor más grande de la historia, sin embargo no podía estar más equivocado esa afirmación, pues Jesus fue el que le encomendó aquella traición para poder cumplir con la misión por la que había pisado la tierra en primer lugar, para poder morir por nuestros pecados. Desde ese día solo los más fieles discípulos habían podido ser parte de aquella sección.

Pero lo que se resguarda en aquellas paredes era algo mucho más antiguo, algo que solo podía ser contenido.

Los pocos que habían podido leer la historia de aquello no comprendían en realidad lo que estaba resguardado, en esencia solo era un corazón con una espada clavada en el centro, el cuerpo de aquella a la que le había sido arrancado descansaba a un par de metros de distancia, se escribió de ella tantas versiones que era imposible saber cuál era la verdadera, se escribió que al principio fue una simple mortal, que fue envidiada por los mismísimos Angeles, que un acto de crueldad le fue arrancado el corazón, y su castigo fue el de nunca poder ser vista por la muerte, que vería por toda la eternidad cómo está se llevaba a todos menos a ella, que vería descansar a la todo lo alguna vez vivió pero que ella no podría llegar a ese descanso.

Pero como fuera, los tiempos le darían lo que le fue arrebatado.

Los guardias temblaron de miedo, el corazón comenzó a latir.

Con desesperación corrieron fuera de esa cárcel, tocaron la puerta viendo como un hombre salía de la oficina del arzobispo.

\- Su santidad.

El hombre detrás del escritorio alzó la mirada, hacia apenas unos segundos había dado la orden para utilizar un arma para cazar a las mujeres que podrían quitarles por lo que lucharon durante siglos, y por si fuera poco frente a el estaba uno de los guardias más valientes que había conocido, temblando como un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Despertó!

El arzobispo se tapo la mirada con las manos, nunca en sus más horribles pesadillas había pensado que el sería testigo de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

\- Cambio de escena. -

Habían llegado después de una semana de caminar sin descanso.

Tori iba cargando a Jade sobre su espalda, apenas podía avanzar sin caerse por sentir las traviesas manos de se señora sobre de su cuerpo, y sentir cómo su oreja recibía ligeras mordidas de la boca de la pálida.

\- Llegamos.

Jade se bajo de Tori sonriendo por escuchar la ligera protesta que recibió cuando lo hizo.

A simple vista solo era una parte más del bosque. Pero Jade, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, con su pie quito lo que parecía un pedazo de tierra musgosa, revelando una escotilla.

Algunas estaban más qué impresionadas, nunca hubieran imaginado que debajo de la tierra hubiera un lugar así, era un castillo bajo tierra, sin embargo en las paredes no había ni un rastro de humedad, los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas que los protegían del polvo, las brujas recorrían él lugar, algunas pidiendo tomar la oportunidad para descansar.

Cat se acercó a Jade, con ayuda de Trina había podido ver lo que estaba pasando con todos los demás como ella. Los videos mostraban como el genocidio era cada ves más brutal, como filtraban videos sobre cómo algunos eran torturados antes de ser asesinados, como no distinguían entre niños o adultos, todos eran cazados.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Jade volteo a ver a la pelirroja, buscando que se explicará más.

\- .¿Solo vamos a quedarnos aquí escondidas?

\- No sé que más quieres.

Cat estaba apunto de decir lo que pensaba, cuando vio como Trina y Tori se transformaban casi involuntariamente, comenzaron a gruñir, su pelaje se erizo y mostraron los colmillos.

\- Parece que esa no es una opción.


	16. Quattuor

Mil gracias por seguir la historia hasta este punto.

El capítulo está casi reescrito en su totalidad, esto es algo que nunca he hecho, pero espero me perdonen por la versión anterior. Y este es el capítulo final no saben cuánto agradezco su atención durante este viaje.

Como Siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin ines de lucro.

Capitulo XVI. Quattuor.

Jade observaba impresionada como los cuerpos de Tori y Trina golpeaban entre ellos tratando de salir primero que la otra, por un momento se permitió pensar que era algo común, pero el pensamiento murió casi de inmediato, al ver a Tori morder a Trina cuando está trato de pasar delante de ella, el gran lobo en el que estaba convertido Trina aulló de dolor al tener la quijada de Tori enterrada en su piel.

De pronto escucho el chillido del metal siendo despedazado, los cuerpos de ambos lobos a base de golpes lograron tirar la puerta, que por experiencia Jade sabía era casi imposible hacerlo, ambos apenas tuvieron la oportunidad salieron corriendo de la base.

Jade tenía que permanecer calmada, ella comprendía que las acciones de ambas habían sido provocadas, por lo que alguien estaba guiando los hilos.

\- En la parte inferior está un cuarto de seguridad. - Jade le dijo a las brujas, pudiendo ver como el terror se marcaba en sus facciones, sabiendo lo mismo que ella. - Ahí estarán seguras.

Jade y Cat corrieron tratando de llegar a tiempo.

Trina no sabía que era lo que estaba frente a ellas, solo sabía que su instinto le gritaba por luchar, su mente solo era una nebulosa, no tenía nada claro, era como si tuviera una hambre insaciable, y lo único que pudiera contener ella fuera la lucha que tenía por delante.

Tori ansiaba luchar, no sabía siquiera si podía sobrevivir, hacía siglos no tenía tan presente a la muerte como en ese instante, solo podía seguir corriendo para poder hacerse sentir el llamado de su ser, era como si toda su rabia estuviera explotando y solo luchando pudiera sacarla.

Los árboles se rendían ante la fuerza con los que eran destrozados con el pasar de ambas, y si estuvieran consientes pudieran notar como el cielo se desgarraba sobre de ellas.

Cat y Jade apenas podían mantener el paso para no perder de vista a ambos lobos, pero ellas sí sabían que lo que pasaba sobre de ellas no era algo normal, lamentablemente no tenían el tiempo de ponerse a pensar con claridad.

En el medio del bosque los vieron, vestían trajes de color negro, eran dos de ellos, pero no eran como cualquier otra cosa a la que hubieran hecho frente, Cat y Jade llegaron junto a las otras dos, y vieron como aún en el trance en el que parecían estar, sabían que lo que tenían frente suyo no era normal, eran jóvenes no pareciendo mucho mayores que ellas, tenían sus cabezas completamente rapadas y no podían distinguir ninguna diferencia entre ellos, como si solo fueran una copia del otro.

\- ¿Gemelos?

Cat temblaba del miedo, su instinto le decía que tenía que correr, aunque dudaba que fueran por los hombres frente a ella, solo de reojo pudo ver a como la quijada de Jade estaba firmemente apretada, de sus ojos parecía salir fuego, y sus manos estaban hechos puños.

Cat prestó un poco más de atención a los dos hombres frente a ella, y pudo ver algo que podía explicar el porqué Jade estaba tan enojada, en los cuellos de aquellos seres colgaban unos rosarios de plata, pero eso no explicaba el porqué Tori y Trina actuaban fuera de sí.

Cat comprendía que en comparación de ellas tres solo era una niña, y no había visto ni la mitad de las cosas de las que Jade fue testigo. Así que en esos momentos solo podía esperar a ver qué es lo que iba a suceder, aunque no estaba segura de querer verlo.

\- ¡¿Que son ustedes?! - la poca paciencia de Jade se acabó al oler y ver a esas cosas.

Pero como simple respuesta recibieron algo que no esperaban, ambos empezaron a transmutar, eran un par de abominaciones, sus cuerpos se llenaron de pelo, pero no eran ni un lobo ni un vampiro, sino que que tenían facciones de ambos, era asqueroso solo estar en presencia de aquellas cosas, medían poco más de dos metros por uno de ancho, de sus espaldas salian un par de alas como si fueran murciélagos, y sus rostros eran tan deformes que era imposible poder describirlos con palabras.

Las cuatro estaban por atacar, pero el viento les llevo el olor de otras personas, y supieron que aquellos que tenían frente de ellas no eran los únicos invasores.

\- Ve. - Cat no tenía que ver para saber que Jade le dijo a ella.

Tori en cambio dió un par de gruñidos y mordiscos hacia Trina para que fuera con Cat.

Cat y Trina corrieron de regreso a la base.

Jade fue testigo de cómo una de esas cosas trato de seguir a Cat y a Trina, pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse a ellas Tori salto sobre de él, y Jade apenas fue capaz de salir de su trance al ver una garra volar hacia ella.

Jade puso su brazo para impedir recibir el zarpazo, pero aún así las garras se enterraron en su piel sintiendo como su piel se desgarraba por la fuerza con la que era atacada, no tenía tiempo de luchar contra esa cosa, y sinceramente estaba molesta, no solo por el hecho de que esa cosa era una abominación a sus ojos, si no que para ella era claro que había sido enviado por la iglesia, y el solo pensar en ese lugar su sangre hervía. Por lo que no jugaría con el, ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de sucederle la abominación atacó a Jade buscando herirla, sin embargo al estar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de volver a enterrar sus garras sobre de ella, sintió como sobre estaba parado cambiaba, miro a sus pies, y vio como la mitad de sus piernas ya estaban perdidas dentro de aquella sombra que salía de Jade, trato de defenderse y salir de aquella trampa, pero mientras que más luchaba más se hundía, con desesperación aulló por ayuda pero de regreso solo escucho un aullido desgarrador de agonía, por una última vez volteo a ver a Jade y está solo le sonreía, dentro de la sombra todo era de color negro con rojo, no podía distinguir nada solo podía sentir como solo con la soplar del viento era como si Miles de cuchillas se enterraran en su piel y lo desollara vivo, lo siguiente que supo era que sus extremidades estaban siendo arrancadas y por lo que quedaba de ellas entraban miles de millones de insectos comiéndolo vivo sentía como sus pequeñas bocas arrancaban sus músculos, sus cartílagos, como sus huesos eran despedazados, y el no podía defenderse solo podía gritar de agonía mientras era comido vivo.

Tori se lanzó en contra de aquella cosa, pero eso se defendió de ella y sintió como la trataba de alejarla de el enterrando sus garras en su piel, Tori lo mordió en el cuello y lo aventó lejos de ella, y aunque sabía que esa cosa no podía matarla, le seguía doliendo, se sentía decepcionada, cuando lo olió pensó que sería algo que le daría más pelea, pero solo era una broma de mal gusto, solo era un bicho feo, esa cosa le gruñó y le enseño los colmillos como si con ello se fuera a intimidar. Tori se sentía tan decepcionada que no quiso ni siquiera esforzarse para matarlo, así que tomo su forma más fuerte, su tamaño aumento tanto que sus huesos se rompían y desgarraban su piel y músculos saliendo de ella, su pelaje no resistía y dejaba ver sus músculos, esa cosa trato de huir pero con un solo par de pasos Tori lo alcanzó y lo tomo con sus colmillos y por lanzó al aire una y otra vez, atrapandolo y aventandolo, mientras que este aullaba en agonía, hasta que murió.

Cat y Trina corrieron de regreso, y siendo sinceras se sentían un poco decepcionadas al ver que solo eran humanos comunes con balas de plata, era cierto que para vampiros o hombres lobo comunes ese tipo de munición sería mortal, pero ellas no eran comunes, así que solo los mataron como lo harían con las ratas que infestan una cocina, con fuerza y sin misericordia, los ríos de sangre llenaron alrededor de la base y cuando terminaron solo tenían los cuerpos de decenas de hombres despedazados, pero fue tan decepcionante que ni siquiera eran aptos para convertirse en su mierda.

A los pocos segundos de terminar con su matanza vieron llegar a Tori y a Jade caminado tranquilamente pero parecían igual o más decepcionadas que ellas.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunto Trina a su hermana, viendo como sus ojos parecían entre enojados e indiferentes.

\- No... No sé si lo hacen como una broma, o nos subestiman demasiado, o en serio piensan que con esas cosas nos podrían hacer al... - Tori iba a continuar hablando pero sintió una comezón en su garganta que el hizo callar, y sintió como su cuerpo le exigía sacarlo, y revurjito un rosario de plata.

Jade ahora viendolo más de cerca, estaba completamente segura que era del vaticano.

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

\- No estoy muy segura que esto funcionará. - Trina era la única que no estaba segura con el plan que estaban llevando acabo.

\- ¿Que tiene de malo?, Estoy segura funcionará. - Dijo Cat con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

Trina alzó sus cejas no sabiendo cómo podía decir algo como eso tan segura.

Hacia algunas horas habían llegado a Roma, Italia, pero no esperaban ver como las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que mostraban las pocas noticias que habían llegado a ver, la gente estaba siendo sacada de sus casas y revisadas viendo que fueran humanos en su totalidad, y por las calles podían ver los cuerpos amontonados de cientos de vampiros y hombres lobo, ninguna era ajena a la muerte, sin embargo sus mentes les hizo llegar a comparar las acciones con lo sucedido casi un siglo atrás, donde se conocía como genocidio.

Y no era como si pudieran llegar caminando a la santa sede caminando, ¿o si?

Así que lo mejor que se les ocurrió para no desperdiciar energías que pudieran ocupar más adelante, decidieron tomar a cuatro monjas que caminaban por la calle y las asfixiaron y desnudaron antes de tragarlas para no dejar huellas, tomando sus hábitos y se vistieron con ellos.

\- ¿Que es lo peor que pudiera pasar?, ¿Que nos descubran? - Dijo Tori siguiendo caminando hacia la capilla de San Pedro agachando la cabeza cada que pasaba junto a ellas un padre. - Solo adelantaría lo inevitable, esto solo es para llegar hasta donde podamos.

Trina suspiro, y vio como la gente no les tomaba la mínima importancia.

\- Yo apoyo a la loca, solo hubiéramos llegado y matado a todos. - dijo Jade irritada de usar un rosario en su cuello.

\- Vamos es divertido usar cosplay.

Siguieron caminado, y llegaron a la capilla de San Pedro, rápidamente supieron por donde es que debían seguir, por donde había más guardias, pues había un mar de gente rezando por los acontecimientos que habían estado sucediendo en el mundo, por lo que era de suponerse que donde hubiera más guardias era donde no querían dejar pasar a nadie.

No les fue nada difícil encontrar ese lugar, era a un costado de la capilla principal, y había sido como si una mano invisible las guiará a ese lugar.

Vieron a más de diez guardias de la armada real de Suiza custodiando la entrada.

Jade no soportaba más tiempo seguir con el hábito puesto y se arrancó las ropas dejando ver su perfecto y esculpido cuerpo desnudo, los guardias por unos momentos quedaron estáticos por la maravillosa vista delante de ellos, y fue un digna vista antes de que sus vidas les fueran arrebatadas siendo decapitados por las garras de Tori que no soporto que alguien viera así a su señora.

Caminaron por los pasillos, encontrando cada vez más guardias y soldados, sin embargo estos no eran ningún desafío para ellas, y la mayoría eran asesinados solo con estar en presencia de ellas.

Habían pasado la biblioteca y la bóveda de oro, pero eso no era lo que buscaban, desde que empezaron a bajar, sintieron una fuerte presencia que les llamaba. Siguiendo aquella presencia llegaron a una catacumba, era como si fuera la cárcel de algo, las cuatro caminaron hasta que en el centro de aquel lugúbre lugar, vieron una espada que atravesaba un corazón palpitante.

Jade estaba a punto de tocar la espada cuando por el camino que habían tomado llego un padre corriendo, su rostro parecía horrorizado, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, y alzaba ambas manos en señal de rendición.

\- ¡No lo hagas! Te lo suplico, no sabes lo que pasaría si esa espada es retirada.

Jade vio al padre y su mano estirada a punto de tocar la espada.

\- Me gusta que me rueguen...

El padre sonrió pensando que había salvado a la humanidad.

\- Pero nadie me dice que hacer.

Jade de un solo movimiento arrancó la espada del corazón que comenzó a latir con aún más fuerza.

Las paredes a su alrededor se sacudían con violencia, la tierra comenzó a caer sobre de ellas.

El padre cayó de rodillas llorando.

\- ¡PERDÓNEME PADRE LE HE FALLADO!

De la pared que estaba detrás suyo salió caminando un cuerpo, era como si una sombra lo cubriera por completo, su presencia era tan impresionante que las cuatro no podían mantener la mirada.

El cuerpo tomo el corazón poniéndolo en su pecho, la sombra se esfumó, revelando a una mujer tan blanca que su piel parecía transparente, su cabello negro como el más profundo de los abismos, estaba solo cubierta con una gabardina de piel

\- Es bueno verlas por fin en persona.

Tori y Jade reconocieron la voz de inmediato, era esa misma voz que habían escuchado hacia tanto tiempo, casi lloran de la nostalgia que el sonido de esa suave voz les hizo sentir.

\- Gracias hijas mías. - la mujer acarició con ternura los rostros de ambas. - ¿Que les parece salir de cacería?

El padre que era el único testigo, sabía que ese era el comienzo del fin de la humanidad, habían fallado y Dios los había abandonado.

Fin.

Este es el final que tenía pensando desde un comienzo, y es el final oficial.

Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo.


	17. Capitulo Anterior

acabo de reescribir el capítulo anterior, espero le den una última oportunidad.

gracias


End file.
